Âmes d'alchimistes
by Kimblette
Summary: Tiana Davies et Ariana Kimblee viennent toutes deux de familles d'alchimistes. C'est à cause de la guerre à Ishval qu'elles feront connaissance et se lieront. Et c'est ensembles qu'elles commettront le tabou ultime, plongeant dans le désespoir d'avoir tout perdu. C'est également ensembles qu'elles feront tout pour récupérer ce qu'elles ont perdu. Y parviendront-elles ?
1. Familles d'Alchimistes

**Bonjour et bienvenue sur cette fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un long moment. J'ai enfin décidé de la publier après lavoir peaufinée. J'ai quelques chapitres d'avance mais d'autres fics en cours du coup je ne garantis pas de régularité désolée^^**

 **L'image de la fic a été faite par ma meilleure amie Lawliette-chan. L'univers appartient à Hiromu Arakawa seuls certains personnages et cette histoire sont à moi.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Familles d'alchimistes**

Solf Kimblee sonna et attendit. Il remit sa queue de cheval de cheveux noirs dans son dos et plissa ses yeux bleus clairs avec impatience. Croisant les bras, il s'étonna. Son frère Eric ne mettait jamais trop de temps à venir lui ouvrir. D'autant plus qu'il n'entendait pas les pas précipités de sa nièce Ariana. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il poussa la porte, qui n'était pas fermée à clé. Il mit ensuite la main sur son nez sous la puanteur du lieu. Il y avait eu un ou des morts. Passant la tête dans le salon, il s'immobilisa un instant. L'odeur infecte ne pouvait le tromper, ainsi que le sang. Son frère, Eric Kimblee, était mort. Poignardé dans le dos. Solf lui ferma les yeux et eut un instant de silence. Il se reprit ensuite en réalisant que sa nièce n'était pas dans le coin.

\- Aria' ? Ariana ? Se mit-il à appeler frénétiquement en fouillant les pièces de la maison.

Avait-elle été enlevée par un fou ? Solf refusa d'y penser, fouillant méticuleusement chaque pièce.

Arrivé dans la chambre de sa nièce, il ferma les yeux un instant et souffla. Si elle n'était pas ici, il pouvait la considérer comme disparue. Solf eut une soudaine illumination.

\- Aria' ? Demanda-t-il en prenant une voix rassurante et en s'approchant de sa cachette favorite.

Un tipi fait de couvertures où elle adorait se cacher quand elle avait fait des bêtises.

\- Ariana, c'est tonton Solf.

Pitié, faites qu'elle soit là. Solf eut presque un sourire en entendant un sanglot étouffé. Il ouvrit doucement son tipi de fortune et trouva Ariana blottie dans un plaid, pleurant silencieusement. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés et de longs cernes soulignaient ses yeux bleus clairs. Solf tendit les bras sans rien dire et Ariana se réfugia contre sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme se releva, s'assurant de bien lui cacher le visage contre son torse avant de repasser devant le salon. Il estimait qu'à l'âge de six ans elle n'avait pas besoin de voir un tel spectacle. D'après l'odeur qui émanait de la maison cela devait faire au moins trois jours qu'Eric était mort. Trois jours qu'elle était cachée dans sa chambre. Toujours sans un mot, Solf fit le chemin inverse et emmena Ariana chez lui. Il la fit manger, boire, lui donna son bain et l'aida à s'endormir avant de signaler le meurtre de son frère à la police. Il avait tenté d'en apprendre plus par Ariana mais la petite fille se rappelait juste de son père criant de douleur et lui disant de se cacher. C'était étrange que le tueur n'ait alors pas tué l'enfant. Elle aurait très bien pu le voir. Si lui avait tué quelqu'un, il aurait également tué les témoins. Cette affaire était étrange. Le plus dur était cependant d'admettre que son frère était mort et qu'il allait devoir élever sa nièce.

* * *

Il n'y avait qu'eux d'eux et le prêtre lors de l'enterrement. La petite main d'Ariana serrait fort celle de son oncle. Elle pleurait en silence, en petits sanglots. Solf fixa la terre retournée. Tout le monde finissait de la même façon. Ariana Kimblee regarda également la tombe à côté de celle de son père. Celle de sa maman, Lia, morte à sa naissance. Et maintenant son papa l'avait aussi laissée. Ce n'était pas juste. Le prêtre les laissa à leur peine après des mots de réconfort. Solf s'agenouilla au niveau de sa nièce dont les larmes silencieuses continuaient de rouler.

\- Tu vas vivre avec moi, maintenant. J'ai récupéré tes affaires à ton ancienne maison…

\- Je les veux pas ! S'écria l'enfant, faisant hausser un sourcil surpris à son oncle. C'était les affaires avec papa.

Solf eut un petit sourire, teinté de tristesse.

\- Je comprends. On ira t'en acheter de nouvelles. Je donnerais les anciennes à un orphelinat. Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.

Ariana l'observa avec attention durant quelques secondes. Elle adorait tonton Solf. Parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres adultes à la traiter comme un bébé. Il lui demandait son avis et la traitait comme son égale.

\- Papa ne reviendra pas ? Dit-elle brusquement, comme si elle en prenait conscience.

\- Non. Ton papa… Est auprès de ta maman et veille sur toi.

Solf ressortait là ce qu'il avait déjà entendu. Eric lui parlait ainsi de sa mère et il ne savait pas trop comment expliquer la mort à sa nièce.

\- J'aurais préféré qu'il reste avec nous.

\- Moi aussi, Aria', si tu savais. On est les derniers de la famille maintenant.

Solf se perdit un bref instant dans ses pensées en songeant à ses parents et grands-parents qu'Ariana n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de connaître. Ils étaient morts dans une explosion il y a dix ans. Cruelle ironie quand on songeait que sa propre alchimie était les explosions.

Il revint à la réalité quand Ariana tira sur sa manche.

\- Tonton. Faut pas que tu donnes tout. Je veux garder quelque chose.

\- A part les photos de famille, tu veux garder quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

\- Les livres de papa. Et je veux… Que tu m'apprennes son alchimie.

Si Solf fut étonné, ce fut la fierté qui domina. Eric avait été un alchimiste. De glace, mais il pouvait maîtriser tout liquide, même le sang. Il en avait toujours été admiratif. Qu'Ariana veuille l'apprendre lui faisait plaisir.

\- Je te promets de te l'apprendre. Du moins les bases qu'Eric a dans sa bibliothèque. Et tu pourras la perfectionner en grandissant.

Solf se releva et prit la main de sa nièce. Ils quittèrent le cimetière et rentrèrent à l'appartement du jeune homme. Bien heureusement, il avait une pièce qui lui servait de débarras et qui allait servir de chambre à la blondinette. Les larmes d'Ariana avaient cessé et elle s'installa sur le canapé en serrant ses genoux contre elle, fixant une photo de Solf, son père et elle. Solf la laissa tranquille et se mit à faire à manger pour s'occuper. Demain, il irait chercher ce qu'elle voulait récupérer dans son ancienne maison quand elle serait à l'école. Et commencerait alors à lui apprendre les bases de l'alchimie.

* * *

Tiana Davies mit les mains sous ses cuisses sur sa chaise. Le garçon à côté d'elle ne faisait pas non plus le malin, dans le bureau du proviseur.

\- C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci, Tiana, commença monsieur Jackson, un vieux monsieur dégarni.

Tiana ne le regarda pas et ne répondit pas, triturant une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux entre ses doigts.

\- Jeune fille, quand quelqu'un te parle, la politesse est de le regarder.

Tiana releva la tête et planta ses yeux bleus foncés dans les yeux bruns ternes du proviseur.

\- Il l'a cherché, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine alors que James Graves se redressait d'un air outré sur sa chaise. Il a commencé à me frapper, je n'allais pas me laisser faire en silence.

\- Les filles ne se battent pas dans mon établissement. Une jeune fille de onze ans qui se bat trois fois en un mois, c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça ! Déplora l'homme.

Tina serra les poings en retenant une remarque bien sentie.

Elle détestait ce collège. Elle n'arrivait pas à se lier avec les filles de son âge qui parlaient garçons et maquillage, quand tout ce qui l'intéressait elle, c'était l'alchimie. Elle était de ce fait isolée autant des filles que des garçons. Ces derniers y avaient vu une cible facile. Sauf qu'elle ripostait et les frappait aussi. Le directeur la regarda avec sérieux. Il n'aimait pas cette élève. Tiana Davies ne faisait que créer des problèmes. Ca nuisait à son établissement et il détestait ça.

\- Je ne vais avoir d'autre choix que de prévenir vos parents.

Tiana haussa les épaules d'un air désintéressé. Ses parents allaient de toute façon avoir du mal à se libérer. Ils travaillaient dans l'armée. En fait la fillette se rendait compte qu'inconsciemment, elle cherchait à se faire renvoyer. Sauf qu'elle avait déjà été dans plusieurs collèges et c'était partout pareil. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'intégrer et devenait souffre-douleur. Sauf qu'elle avait décidé de riposter, même si ça ne plaisait. Après tout elle se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait bien penser d'elle !

\- Tiana, que ce soit clair : je ne compte pas te renvoyer. Ca ne te rendrait pas service. Je sais que tu ne cherches pas le renvoi volontairement. Mais ton attitude…

\- Parce que me faire des croche-pieds dans les escaliers n'est évidemment pas une façon détournée de vouloir que je m'en aille, bien sûr ? Dit-elle en jetant un regard mauvais à Graves.

Le directeur ne le dirait pas mais la famille de ce cher Edwards était celle qui leur versait les plus grosses parts d'argent. Il ne pouvait se permettre de se les mettre à dos. Tiana Davies s'était attaquée à quelqu'un de trop fort pour elle. Et il le déplorait. Car cette jeune enfant avait de bonnes notes et réhaussait la moyenne de sa classe. Mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Tiana quitta son collège en fredonnant légèrement. Quel bonheur que de sortir de ce fichu collège. Ses parents allaient l'enguirlander mais bon… Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire quand même ! Elle fixa d'un air absent une fillette peu âgée tenir la main d'un homme devant elle. Ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour avoir à nouveau cet âge insouciant. Elle n'avait jamais été très aimée à l'école, mais au moins à cet âge on ne se rendait pas autant compte des choses que maintenant.

\- Oh, Davies ! Cria Graves.

Tiana se retourna, sur la défensive. Quand il l'interpellait de cette façon, ce n'était jamais bon pour elle.

\- Tu ferais mieux de te mettre au pas.

Tiana continua son chemin sans lui répondre ce qui ne sembla pas plaire au garçon. Il lui emboita le pas et elle crispa la mâchoire. Il fallait même qu'il lui gâche son temps quand elle n'était pas au collège ? C'était pas possible ça ! La fillette continua de l'ignorer.

\- Oh, Davies, tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle !

\- Je suis pas à tes ordres, Graves. Si ça te plaît pas, je m'en contrefiche.

\- JE POURRAIS FAIRE DE TA VIE UN ENFER ! Hurla le garçon, faisant se tourner quelques passants sur eux.

Tiana s'excusa du regard et croisa le regard bleu très clair de l'homme qui tenait la fillette blonde par la main. Les deux s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder. Tiana se fichait peut-être de ce qu'on pensait d'elle, mais elle n'aimait pas attirer l'attention.

\- Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu fais ? Rétorqua-t-elle, plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Tu peux continuer. Ce n'est pas les avertissements du directeur qui m'empêcheront de répliquer sous prétexte que je suis une fille. Et encore moins parce que tu viens d'une grande famille qui lui graisse la patte !

Graves se retrouva sans voix et préféra tourner les talons alors que les passants faisaient mine de rien et retournaient vaquer à leurs occupations. Tiana eut un soupir de soulagement et continua son chemin sans se douter qu'elle venait de croiser les deux Kimblee et qu'ils allaient être importants pour elle par la suite.

Lorsque la rouquine rentra chez elle, ses parents étaient là avec une mine soucieuse. Emily Davies avait les cheveux bruns et de doux yeux verts. Jack avait les cheveux roux foncés et les yeux bleus foncés. Tiana était son portrait craché.

\- Tiana, le directeur nous a appelés au travail.

Tiana maugréa. Il était obligé de les déranger en plein travail ? Sa mère était alchimiste d'état et son père un soldat aguerri.

\- C'est rien, ça va s'arranger, dit-elle d'une voix assez convaincante avant de monter dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs.

Les deux époux échangèrent un regard. Tiana semblait persuadée que ce soit le cas. Mais c'était son quatrième collège en six mois. Et ce n'était que sa première année dans un collège… Si ça continuait ils allaient devoir lui enseigner à la maison et ce n'était pas dans leurs possibilités à cause de leur travail… Ils allaient surveiller ça de plus près.

* * *

 **Quatre ans plus tard**

Ariana avançait à côté de Solf avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde. Agée de dix ans, elle avait un caractère bien à elle. Solf eut un soupir et grimaça. Partir en guerre ne l'aurait pas dérangé en temps normal. Mais il y avait Ariana. Ariana dont il était la seule famille et qu'il ne voulait pas rendre orpheline. Heureusement que certaines femmes engagées avec des militaires se dévouaient en tant que familles d'accueil. Il n'aurait eu personne à qui la confier autrement. Et cette Gracia Haven semblait parfaite. Il était assez détaché des gens et des émotions mais elle lui avait fait forte impression et avait semblé plaire à sa nièce quand ils l'avaient rencontrée. Et il y aurait une autre fille sous sa garde. Certes, de cinq ans l'aînée d'Ariana, mais c'était mieux que si elle s'était retrouvée seule. Bien qu'il sache qu'elle avait du mal à se lier avec les autres. A part Eric et lui, elle avait toujours été plus ou moins seule ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses pour aller auprès d'inconnus.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare et Ariana tint sa main plus fort. Solf avait beau se monter sans sentiments, ça lui faisait mal au cœur. Gracia leur fit signe, deux autres militaires étaient auprès d'elle. Probablement les parents de l'autre fille. Ils se saluèrent tous bien qu'Ariana ne veuille pas lâcher la main de Solf.

\- Tiana ne devrait pas tarder, assura Emily. Ses cours sont terminés.

Solf n'avait pas pensé au fait que les parents d'enfants scolarisés au lycée devaient jouer avec la montre pour leur dire au revoir. Ariana finissait à seize heures et leur train partait à dix-sept heures, ça n'avait donc pas été un problème pour lui.

\- Elle arrivera à temps ? Demanda-t-il d'un air détaché pour ne pas laisser un silence pesant s'installer.

\- Oui, répondit Jack.

Mais Solf avait l'impression qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même.

Tiana courrait à perdre haleine. Ce fichu Graves… Il lui pourrissait encore la vie, même au lycée. Ils étaient encore et toujours dans la même classe, malheureusement. Elle chassa les larmes qui lui étaient encore venues aux yeux et s'empêcha de toucher ses cheveux. Cet abruti avait profité du fait qu'elle soit concentrée sur son contrôle de mathématiques pour lui couper les cheveux. Elle n'avait pas pu réagir à temps. Ses cheveux roux qui atteignaient auparavant le bas de son dos lui allaient aux épaules et étaient coupés de façon inégale. Elle haïssait ce type. Elle lui avait alors sauté dessus et l'avait roué de coups et il avait répondu avec acharnement. Elle sentait déjà qu'un bleu apparaissait autour de son œil et sa lèvre avait saigné. Mais elle avait la fierté de lui avoir cassé le nez. Le proviseur ne l'avait pas retenue et lui avait dit de déguerpir avant de louper le départ de ses parents.

Arrivant enfin à la gare, elle repéra la chevelure rousse de son père et courut vers eux. Elle s'arrêta et reprit son souffle, les mains sur les cuisses.

\- Tiana, tes cheveux ! S'exclama Emily avec horreur. Que s'est-il passé ?

Solf observa la jeune fille face à eux et se rappela de l'avoir croisée il y a des années. Il se rappelait qu'il avait aimé la façon dont elle avait remballé son détracteur.

\- Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle dans un reniflement. C'est juste… Graves qui a voulu me faire une coupe plus courte.

Elle se redressa avec les yeux brillants et Jack posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça repousse ! Sourit-elle vaillamment.

Son père toucha le bleu près de son œil. Solf regarda la lèvre de la jeune fille qui saignait encore un peu et tendit un mouchoir sans mot dire. Autant ne pas être trop froid avec la fille qui partagerait la vie de sa nièce le temps qu'il soit au front.

\- De toute façon je lui ai cassé le nez en représailles. Je n'allais pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !

Elle toucha malgré elle ses cheveux courts du bout des doigts et détourna le regard.

\- Les garçons sont des imbéciles, marmonna Gracia. On t'arrangera ça ne t'en fais pas.

Il y eut un coup de locomotive. Les soldats allaient devoir partir. Solf prit Ariana contre lui. Il répugnait à l'admettre mais sa nièce allait lui manquer. Ca faisait quatre ans qu'ils vivaient ensembles, rien de plus normal ! La blondinette serra son cou avec force. Solf la reposa au bout de quelques minutes et du deuxième coup de locomotive. Il fixa le couple Davies qui serrait leur fille contre eux.

\- Et arrête de te battre avec James Graves.

La rouquine leva les yeux au ciel et les serra avec force. Ariana tenait la main de Solf et la serrait. Il voyait son menton trembler. Troisième coup de locomotive.

\- On n'a plus le temps, marmonna Emily.

\- Bonne chance ! A vous aussi… Monsieur.

\- La chance n'a rien à voir là-dedans, mademoiselle Davies.

Tiana pencha la tête sur le côté avant de se rapprocher d'Ariana. Solf mit la main de la fillette dans celle de l'adolescente puis monta dans le train.

\- Je m'appelle Tiana. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas mais on va beaucoup se voir les prochains temps.

\- Tu m'apprendras à me battre contre les garçons ? Que je mette une dérouillée à celui qui a osé te couper les cheveux !

\- Tant que tu n'en dis rien à ton oncle…

Tiana fit un clin d'œil à Ariana qui lui sourit. Gracia les prit par les épaules et elles firent des signes d'au revoir aux Davies et à Solf. Tiana regarda un instant l'oncle d'Ariana, ses yeux bleus clairs lui disant quelque chose. Puis elle sourit à ses parents. Elle se refusait de les regarder partir en pleurant. Un rictus aux lèvres, Solf fit un signe de main à sa nièce. Ariana courut le long du quai lorsque le train s'ébranla. Et rapidement, il fut hors de vue.

* * *

Ariana soupira et se leva de son lit. Il faisait encore nuit et elle grimaça en posant ses pieds nus sur le carrelage froid et secoua doucement Tiana par l'épaule. L'adolescente grommela et se décala automatiquement. Ariana la rejoignit sous les couvertures et se serra contre elle. C'était devenu un rituel les derniers mois. Il n'avait pas été compliqué pour les deux filles de s'entendre. Leur passion pour l'alchimie tout d'abord les avait rapprochées. Elles s'entraînaient ensembles tous les jours sans discontinuer. Ariana jeta un œil aux cheveux de Tiana. Ils atteignaient presque le milieu de son dos. Ils repoussaient bien.

La première nuit après le départ de leurs proches avait été dure. Ariana avait pleuré une partie de la nuit puis avait entendu les sanglots presque silencieux de Tiana. La rouquine avait fini par craquer. La jeune Kimblee l'avait alors rejointe dans son lit et c'était plus ou moins devenu une habitude. Les deux filles avaient trouvé une complémentarité. Elles ne se voyaient plus vivre l'une sans l'autre désormais. Comme deux sœurs. Gracia en était heureuse. C'était ainsi beaucoup moins dur pour les deux filles.

Les trois filles recevaient régulièrement des courriers de leurs proches. Gracia de son fiancé. Ariana parlait de banalités à son oncle qui lui écrivait de courtes missives. Mais d'après ce que la blonde avait compris, il se plaisait beaucoup au front, ce qui n'était pas surprenant quand on le connaissait. Les parents Davies faisaient de leur mieux pour se montrer joyeux dans leurs missives, mais Tiana avait bien su voir entre les lignes que leur moral n'était pas au mieux. Elle de son côté leur cachait qu'elle enchainait bagarre sur bagarre avec ce foutu Graves. Tout comme Ariana cachait à son oncle que Tiana lui avait appris à se battre. Tout ça en secret de Gracia, bien sûr.

Solf restait dans son coin, encore sous l'euphorie des massacres de la journée. La pierre philosophale était un réel cadeau du ciel. Il trouverait un moyen pour ne pas s'en séparer une fois la guerre finie. Il jeta un œil aux Davies qui étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre et lisaient une lettre de Tiana.

\- Oh, elle a joint une photo ! S'exclama Emily.

Elle sembla le chercher du regard et les deux époux le rejoignirent. Solf se pencha. Constatant que sa nièce allait bien et était au meilleur de sa forme. Elle semblait même plus épanouie. La jeune Davies aussi, s'en fit-il la remarque. Ses cheveux avaient repoussé de moitié et elle souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Je suis bien contente que les filles soient ensembles, dit Jack.

Solf approuva pour la forme sans rien dire. Mais il était on ne peut plus d'accord. Les deux s'étaient épanouies, ça se voyait sur la photo.

* * *

Noël et Nouvel an étaient passés. Ca faisait déjà presque un an que les alchimistes d'état avaient été envoyés. Et si l'on constatait une avancée, malheureusement les ishvals étaient redoutables et ne cédaient pas. Solf était en train d'y réfléchir quand son unité tomba sur un piège ishval qui avait dévasté la rue. Les soldats étaient tous morts. Une montre d'alchimiste attira son attention et il regarda plus sérieusement les morts. Jack Davies, les jambes arrachées, gisait la main tendue. Sa main était dans celle d'une Emily au poumon perforé. Sur les genoux de l'alchimiste reposait une photo de famille et une lettre de Tiana. Solf n'avait habituellement aucune compassion pour les soldats et leur famille. Mais cette fille là vivait avec sa nièce, ce qui rendait les choses totalement différentes. Il l'avait rencontrée et il avait vu comme les deux filles s'étaient liées. Ca montrait les choses sous un autre jour. Il ramassa la photo et la lettre et les mit dans sa poche. L'armée ne s'encombrait pas des effets des cadavres. Autant rendre une consolation à la fille Davies. Plus tard, lorsqu'on leur annonça qu'une autre alchimiste allait arriver pour remplacer madame Davies, il se demanda quelle femme allait arriver parmi eux.

Tiana attendit Ariana à la sortie de son école. La blonde prit sa main et elles rirent durant le chemin quand la jeune fille lui raconta comment James Graves s'était humilié tout seul durant la journée. Elles se rendirent ensuite à la maison de Gracia et se figèrent. Leur hôte était en grande discussion avec deux militaires, le visage affligé. Qui était le mort ? Jack, Emily ou Solf ? Le cœur battant, une peur sourde enflant en elle les deux filles se rendirent à leur niveau.

\- Vous êtes Tiana Davies ? Demanda l'un des soldats avec pitié.

Tiana acquiesça, la gorge trop nouée pour émettre un son.

\- Nous avons le regret de vous annoncer le décès d'Emily et Jack Davies.

Ariana se mit à serrer la main de sa sœur de cœur en se rendant compte que la nouvelle mettait du temps à atteindre son cerveau. Ses mains et sa lèvre se mirent à trembler avec force.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas tout. Le Führer tient à remplacer votre mère. Les alchimistes d'état sont précieux. Il a décidé que vous remplacerez l'achimiste foudroyante en tant que Lightning Alchimist. Bien entendu vous n'avez pas le choix et toute absence serait considérée comme une désertion.

\- Je n'ai que seize ans, murmura Tiana avec incrédulité. Il n'a pas le droit de me demander ça !

Les soldats préfèrent ignorer ce qu'elle venait de dire et prirent congé la laissant à son deuil.

Les jours qui suivirent, Tiana fut étrangement silencieuse et refusa de se rendre à l'école. C'était elle qui avait désormais besoin d'Ariana la nuit alors que l'enterrement se rapprochait. Et son départ pour Ishval.

Gracia et Ariana observèrent un silence respectueux alors que Tiana s'agenouillait face à la terre fraîchement retournée. Elle pleurait silencieusement et cela rappela à Ariana l'enterrement de son père il y a des années. Tiana et elle se ressemblaient encore plus qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Mademoiselle Davies ? Il est l'heure de prendre votre train.

Tiana grogna pour toute réponse et prit encore quelques minutes pour se recueillir. Puis elle serra Ariana avec force contre elle, tremblante.

\- Tu vas y arriver, marmonna Ariana. Tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses. Et puis, tu es obligée de rentrer avec mon oncle quand tout sera terminé. Tu es la dernière Davies en vie et tu dois le rester. Moi je t'attendrais en continuant de m'entraîner. On pourra se faire un meilleur combat quand tu rentreras.

Tiana sourit, incapable de répondre sans pleurer et serra ensuite Gracia contre elle. Prenant son paquetage, elle regarda une dernière fois Gracia et Ariana avant de suivre les soldats à la gare, pour le train qui la mènerait à l'enfer.

* * *

 **En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous ait plu^^**


	2. Ishval

**Voici la suite^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Ishval**

Tiana avait pleuré presque tout le voyage et se sentait exténuée. Avant d'arriver à Ishval, elle alla cependant se changer et revêtir l'uniforme militaire d'Amestris. Elle fixa un instant la montre en argent et les gants blancs, de même que le titre Lightning Alchemist sur le papier prouvant son identité. La rouquine soupira et se mit en marche vers le campement. Elle entendait encore le rire des autres soldats réquisitionnés en la voyant, la traitant de gamine pleurnicharde qui allait mourir dès son premier combat. Hors de question. Elle devait rentrer et revenir auprès d'Ariana. Elle ne la laisserait pas seule. C'était impossible à imaginer pour elle.

A Ishval, les alchimistes d'état avaient été rassemblés dans une tente spéciale. Apparemment, c'était ce matin que se déciderait sous les ordres de qui la nouvelle recrue serait.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas. Elle va avoir d'office le grade de commandant, non ? Demanda Armstrong.

\- Elle n'a que seize ans, opposa leur supérieur. Il est hors de question de laisser une gamine de cet âge seule.

Il y eut des murmures choqués. L'âge légal était pourtant de dix-huit ans normalement. Armstrong ne dit rien. Il ne se voyait pas chaperonner une adolescente, lui qui avait l'intention de déserter à la première occasion. Basque Gran croisa les bras d'un air agacé. Comanche n'en dit rien, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Le général Syres, le supérieur, soupira intérieurement. Ne restaient que Mustang, McDougal et Kimblee.

\- On va tirer ça à la courte paille.

Les trois jeunes alchimistes levèrent les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient le jour et la nuit concernant leur manière de penser. Solf eut un grognement de frustration quand ce fut lui qui hérita de la gamine.

\- Et bien entendu, pas question de la perdre de la même manière que sa mère. Tiana Davies est un élément important.

Solf crut qu'il avait mal entendu et eut du mal à imaginer l'adolescente sur le front.

Tiana descendit du train à la suite des autres. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise dans son uniforme. Trop adulte. Ce n'était pas elle. Les gants blancs étaient rangés précautionneusement dans ses poches avec sa montre d'alchimiste. Enfin la montre d'alchimiste de sa mère. Elle l'avait reconnue grâce à la photo de famille présente à l'intérieur. La jeune fille suivit les soldats qui s'étaient moqués d'elle durant le voyage. Ils se rendaient à un grand bâtiment. Amestris avait pu faire construire une infirmerie, un bâtiment réservé aux communications et même des bureaux. Là, on les aligna et les répartit auprès des alchimistes d'état.

Il y avait Alex Armstrong, un grand gaillard presque chauve au yeux bleus. Il évita son regard. Venait ensuite Basque Grand un grand type costaud à la moustache fournie qui lui jeta quant à lui un regard méprisant. Comanche, un petit type lui lança un regard de pur dédain. Suivait Isaac McDougal, grand brun aux yeux bleus. Chez lui, c'était une compassion mêlée à de la pitié. Ensuite, Roy Mustang, cheveux noirs et yeux encres. Lui semblait tenter de lui lancer un regard encourageant. Et enfin, Solf Kimblee qui ne la regardait même pas. Le voir lui rappela Ariana à Central mais elle refusa de pleurer. Elle ne le ferait pas devant eux. Ils avaient déjà suffisamment de mépris envers elle.

\- Commandant Davies, vous avez certes un haut grade, mais vous serez sous les ordres du commandant Kimblee.

\- Bien, Général, salua-t-elle alors que Solf lui faisait signe de le suivre.

Elle suivit l'oncle de sa sœur de cœur en silence. Des visages qu'elle avait vus, le sien était le plus heureux. Ariana lui avait dit que son oncle pouvait paraître étrange. Aux yeux de la blonde, il ne l'était pas, mais aux yeux des autres si. Il aimait son alchimie -les explosions- et aimait probablement encore plus l'utiliser pour tuer les ishvals. Mais elle avait assuré à Tiana qu'il aimait sincèrement ses proches et la rouquine s'était rappelé qu'il s'était montré gentil à la gare et qu'il avait serré Ariana contre lui.

\- Votre tente, assura-t-il.

Tiana y déposa son sac et ne garda que les gants et sa montre. Ainsi que le pistolet qu'on lui avait remis.

\- J'ignorais que votre mère vous avait appris son alchimie, dit soudain Solf en la fixant avec intérêt alors qu'ils rejoignaient l'unité Kimblee.

\- Elle n'a… N'avait pas eu le choix, se reprit Tiana en crispant la mâchoire. J'avais tant et tant insisté qu'elle avait fini par se laisser convaincre. De toute façon, c'était ça ou j'aurais fini par l'apprendre toute seule tant j'en suis passionnée.

\- On croirait entendre Ariana. Rit Solf sans la lâcher du regard.

Il avait observé son visage avec attention durant sa réponse, à la recherche de toute trace de larmes, mais elle s'était contentée d'avoir un air nostalgique. Il semblerait que la gamine ait déjà compris qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se montre forte. Il s'avisa cependant de ses mains qui tremblaient. Il se rappelait que lui aussi avait tremblé lors de son premier jour ici. Mais d'excitation à l'idée d'enfin pouvoir utiliser son alchimie pour tuer. Ce qui ne devait pas être le cas de la jeune fille actuellement. Tiana l'observa par en dessous. Il faisait assez jeune malgré ses vingt quatre ans. Huit ans les séparaient et ils semblaient tous les deux le jour et la nuit au niveau de leur comportement. Lui était détendu, les mains dans les poches tandis que ses mains à elle tremblaient. Solf haussa un sourcil en la voyant le détailler et elle détourna la tête ce qui lui fit esquisser un mince sourire.

\- Comment va ma nièce ? Demanda-t-il par pure politesse.

Il n'avouerait pas que comme Ariana était proche d'elle, il lui tenait à cœur à ce qu'elle ne meure pas. Et qu'il lui changeait ainsi les idées. Solf ne put que remarquer à quel point le visage de Tiana s'éclaira à cet instant.

\- Je pense que vous la trouverez changée. On a passé le plus clair de notre temps à s'entraîner.

\- Vous entraîner ?

\- En alchimie. Enfin, elle ne voulait pas que je vous en parle, c'est vrai. Admit-elle. Elle n'était pas sûre que vous seriez d'accord avec ça.

\- Je ne vois pas le mal. Même si je doute que l'alchimie de foudre puisse l'aider à utiliser celle de glace.

Les deux alchimistes se turent alors qu'ils arrivaient à destination. Les soldats dévisagèrent ouvertement la jeune fille à côté de Kimblee. Certains avec avidité. Avoir de la chair fraîche au camp était chose rare. Et plus encore aussi jeune.

Solf prit un instant le temps d'observer Tiana Davies. A seize ans on était à l'aube de sa vie. Il devait avouer que la jeune fille était à son goût. Et semblait l'être au goût d'autres soldats. Solf grogna légèrement. La journée n'avait pas encore commencé qu'elle causait déjà des problèmes. Volontairement ou non il s'en contrefichait totalement !

\- Voici le commandant Davies. Affectée sous mes ordres. Elle a mon grade, vous avez donc l'ordre de lui obéir. Et de la garder en vie. Le Führer l'a appelée au front pour remplacer sa mère.

Bref et concis, il était allé droit au but, comme d'habitude.

\- Et comme toujours, ne vous placez pas entre moi et mes explosions. On ne s'arrêtera pas pour pleurer vos cadavres.

Solf avança et l'unité se plaça derrière lui. Il imaginait sans mal que la rouquine devait être choquée par sa façon de faire.

Tiana, effectivement, avait eu un mal fou à ne pas garder la bouche ouverte après sa tirade. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit spécial, mais certainement pas à ce point. Comme elle avait un grade plus élevé que les soldats sous les ordres de Kimblee -difficile d'imaginer leur donner elle-même des ordres- elle se décida à se placer derrière lui et devant les soldats. Elle ne se voyait pas marcher à ses côtés. Et son discours l'avait un peu effrayée. De ce qu'elle en devinait il se fichait de qui vivait ou mourrait. Quoique… Il avait donné ordre de la maintenir en vie. Mais ça c'était uniquement parce qu'elle était alchimiste d'état. Ils étaient trop précieux aux yeux de King Bradley. Elle haïssait cet homme de tout son être. Sans lui, elle ne serait pas ici. Et ses parents seraient encore en vie.

\- Et tu as quel âge, ma jolie ? Demanda un soldat en se mettant à son niveau.

Châtain aux yeux bruns, il était assez séduisant. Mais l'air vicieux gâchait tout et elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il la regardait.

\- Seize ans, hésita-t-elle à répondre.

\- Oh, à l'âge que je les aime ! Se réjouit-il et certains ricanèrent avec lui.

Tiana se sentit menacée et essaya de les distancer.

\- Davies, à l'avant ! Cria Kimblee.

Tiana se demanda si le plus effrayant était les hommes derrière elle ou l'homme à l'avant. Elle s'exécuta cependant rapidement.

\- Vous resterez à mes côtés. Je ne fais pas confiance à Graham et ses acolytes. Ne vous attachez pas aux hommes sous vos ordres d'ailleurs.

\- Mais…

Solf se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je sais parfaitement que vous n'êtes qu'une gamine mais vous allez devoir vous mettre en tête qu'ici vous n'êtes plus à Central. Vous êtes là pour tuer. Et vous allez devoir vous y mettre rapidement. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Tiana acquiesça en silence. Les traits du visage de Solf se détendirent et il prit un air affable. Tiana le fixa du coin de l'œil. C'était le jour et la nuit. Et il avait fallu qu'elle soit sous ses ordres… Elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander comment ça s'était décidé mais se ravisa.

\- On arrive au quartier de Krar. Susurra doucement Kimblee d'un air ravi. Faîtes vos preuves, Davies. Et si ça peut vous aider vos parents sont morts dans un piège des ishvals.

Déjà, il ne faisait plus attention à elle. Un air extatique sur le visage, il s'avança vers la ruelle. Tiana était restée figée, se laissant dépasser par les soldats de leur unité. Les ishvals hurlèrent et déboulèrent, armes au poing. Un tel déferlement de haine laissa Tiana muette et incapable de bouger. Kimblee frappa des mains et elle remarqua à cet instant qu'il ne portait pas de gants. Tout un bâtiment explosa, de même que les ishvals. Le sang se répandit et elle fixa cette scène avec horreur.

\- Crevez, Amestris ! Hurlaient leurs assaillants.

Kimblee continuait d'avancer sans se soucier de personne.

 _Faites vos preuves, Davies._ Elle ne pouvait pas rester immobile. Et si elle mourrait et que Bradley apprenait qu'Ariana faisait de l'alchimie ? Serait-il inhumain au point d'envoyer une enfant de onze ans au front ? Elle n'en doutait pas. Tous l'avaient dépassée, et elle suivit les cadavres pour les rattraper, marchant avec automatisme. Crispant la mâchoire, elle essayait d'effacer de son esprit la vision des corps se vidant de sang ou explosés. Les soldats avaient pris une direction différente de celle de Kimblee. Probablement pour éviter de se faire eux-mêmes exploser ? Il lui semblait qu'il était ce genre d'homme. Déterminée, Tiana continua d'avancer.

\- Ils envoient des enfants si jeunes ? S'exclama une voix.

Elle se tourna et tomba sur un groupe de rescapés.

\- C'est une alchimiste ! Qu'elle crève !

Tiana se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Face à la vague qui lui sauta dessus, elle n'eut cependant pas le choix. Elle claqua des doigts et fit ses premiers morts, les larmes aux yeux. Mais elle ne les atteignit pas tous. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le voir venir, le dernier à être debout lui sauta dessus et la cloua au sol en la rouant de coups. Cependant, elle avait l'habitude des bagarres et elle répliqua violemment. L'homme sortit alors un couteau et le lui planta dans la main. La jeune fille crut défaillir en voyant le couteau s'enfoncer profondément et eut un hurlement de douleur.

\- Oh, ça fait mal hein ? Vois ce que vous infligez à mon peuple !

Profitant de sa faiblesse, l'homme tira sur le gant qu'elle portait à l'autre main pour lui enlever.

\- On dirait que tu ne peux plus faire d'alchimie, pas vrai ?

L'homme ricanait tout en ressortant son couteau de sa main qui se mit à saigner à flots et le pointa vers sa gorge.

\- Si c'est pas malheureux que Bradley fasse venir de si jeunes alchimistes…

L'ishval s'apprêta à frapper et fixa Tiana avec surprise lorsque celle-ci sortit son revolver et le pointa sur lui.

\- T'auras pas le cran, gamine.

Sans hésitation, Tiana appuya sur la gâchette. L'ishval prit un air surpris avant de tomber mort sur elle.

Solf fit demi-tour une fois le quartier rasé correctement. Il voulait voir si la gamine avait finalement décidé de tuer ou non. Des éclairs bleus attirèrent son attention. Elle avait apparemment tenu à se défendre. C'était déjà une bonne chose. Un hurlement suivit. Puis une détonation. Rien ne suivit et Solf accéléra le pas. Il se voyait mal rentrer au camp en annonçant qu'une autre Davies était morte. Lorsqu'il arriva sur la scène, il eut un temps d'arrêt. Tiana Davies avait réalisé un vrai carnage. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle se montrerait si déterminée dès le premier jour. Solf s'avança vers elle alors qu'elle luttait à se débarrasser du corps ishval. L'Ecarlate donna un coup de pied qui fit rouler le corps. Il tendit ensuite la main à la jeune fille qui donna automatiquement sa main droite pleine de sang. Elle eut une grimace et un gémissement lorsque Solf l'aida à se mettre sur pieds. Celui-ci garda sa main dans la sienne et l'examina avec attention.

Kimblee leva le regard vers l'adolescente. L'ishval l'avait éclaboussée de son sang et elle en avait sur le visage. A ses yeux c'était une magnifique vision.

\- Il ne vous as pas loupée. Mais c'est moins grave que ça en a l'air.

L'alchimiste sortit des compresses et des bandages de son veston et soigna sommairement Tiana. Il garda un instant sa main blessée dans la sienne. Celle de la rouquine tremblait et il redressa le regard pour la fixer. Solf, avec impulsivité, essuya le sang qui maculait sa joue. Tiana sursauta sans cependant esquisser un geste. La main de l'Ecarlate resta sur son visage à essuyer le rouge qui le colorait sans lâcher ses yeux du regard. Il était fasciné par ce qu'il y lisait.

\- Vous êtes étonnante, Davies. Vous venez de tuer une vingtaine d'hommes et vous gardez cette innocence dans le regard.

Tiana ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et Solf suivit le mouvement du regard. Il passa le doigt sur ses lèvres en essuyant une petite goutte de sang avant de la regarder à nouveau. Figée, Tiana était incapable de trancher si c'était de peur ou de… Ou de quoi finalement ? D'envie de savoir ce que Kimblee avait en tête. Après les meurtres qu'elle venait de commettre, la façon de se comporter de Kimblee était grisante. Bien que son regard intéressé était déstabilisant et légèrement stressant.

\- Je crois que je suis finalement chanceux de vous avoir sous mes ordres, remarqua-t-il.

Il la lâcha et Tiana marcha à côté de lui.

\- Nous avons d'autres quartiers à raser. Restez avec moi cette fois-ci. Je veux vous voir à l'œuvre.

\- Bien, monsieur Kimblee.

Solf s'étonna de l'entendre de nouveau parler. Elle n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Et ne la reprit pas sur le fait qu'elle aurait dû l'appeler commandant Kimblee et non monsieur. Ca n'avait rien de dérangeant, après tout.

* * *

Ariana soupira, peu attentive. La nuit avait été dure et courte. Sans Tiana avec elle pour la rassurer c'était autre chose. Elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Et n'avait cessé de tenter de se rassurer. Tiana n'était pas morte et ne mourrait pas. Elle survivrait à cette guerre. D'abord Solf et ensuite Tiana… La seule amie qu'elle n'ait jamais eu dans sa vie. Ce n'était pas juste. Et Illégal. King Bradley n'avait pas le droit d'envoyer des mineurs sur le front. Elle détestait cet homme. La blonde regarda par la fenêtre. Les entraînements allaient être bien fades sans Tiana. Mais elle continuerait. Elle lui avait promis de se perfectionner pour quand Solf et elle rentreraient. Elle pensait souvent à ce que pouvait donner un combat entre eux trois. Mais Solf raserait certainement tout pour gagner. Elle eut un sourire à cette pensée tout en espérant que son oncle puisse prendre soin de Tiana. Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment le style de Solf… Rappelée à l'ordre par son professeur -qui l'appelait en vain depuis quelques minutes- Ariana obtint sa première retenue. Et ce serait loin d'être la dernière…

* * *

Les deux alchimistes marchaient côte à côte sous le soleil brûlant. Tiana sentait sa main pulser de douleur mais au moins le sang avait-il cessé de couler. Bien que son bandage en était imbibé. Elle sentait une intense envie de vomir en songeant aux gens qu'elle avait tués. Les soldats de l'unité continuaient leur avancée de l'autre côté. La rouquine voulut un instant poser une question mais se retint. Elle ne savait pas comment parler à cet homme.

\- Nous arrivons au prochain quartier. Electrifiez-moi tout ça en beauté, Davies !

Kimblee s'était tourné vers elle et la regardait avec un sourire d'excitation.

\- Nous allons faire la plus belle des symphonies !

Tiana déglutit un instant avant de se tourner vers le deuxième quartier qu'ils devaient raser. Elle voulut demander s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire une pause mais se contint en ne voulant pas provoquer sa colère.

\- Ah, les voilà ! S'exclama le brun avec un grand sourire.

Il jeta un regard à l'adolescente qui était figée et tenait sa main. Hésitante.

\- N'hésitez pas, Davies. Vous le devez. Laissez-moi admirer votre alchimie !

Tiana ferma les yeux un bref instant et les rouvrit avec détermination. Utilisant sa main gauche -la droite n'était pas vraiment en état- elle avança devant Kimblee qui se contentait de l'observer. Elle claqua des doigts à plusieurs reprises, ne ratant jamais sa cible. L'odeur de chair électrifiée était répugnante et elle se retrouva à nouveau à deux doigts de vomir. Les ishvals arrivèrent en masse et elle dessina rapidement un cercle alchimique avec le sang de l'un d'eux au sol. Une idée qui lui était venue, bien qu'assez glauque. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui était convenable ou non. Une fois son cercle terminé, elle tapa des mains et électrifia toute la rue. L'endroit brilla de la lueur bleutée qu'elle avait toujours aimé auparavant et qu'elle avait du mal à supporter aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, Solf la fixait avec intérêt bien qu'abordant une moue boudeuse.

\- Vous auriez pu m'en laisser, geignit-il comme un gosse à qui on aurait retiré ses jouets. Je voulais vous montrer de quoi je suis capable.

\- Je… J'en ai eu un bref aperçu en vous rattrapant avant.

\- Et qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Monstrueusement efficace, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est… C'est exactement le mot que j'aurais employé, approuva-t-elle.

Tapant dans ses mains d'un air surexcité -en prenant soin de ne pas mettre ses tatouages en contact -, Kimblee l'enjoignit à le suivre.

\- Peut-être qu'il en reste quelques-uns sur le chemin ? Espéra-t-il.

Tiana écarquilla les yeux mais lui emboîta le pas.

Le soleil était à son zénith, il serait bientôt midi. L'unité Kimblee se reformait lentement au fur et à mesure qu'ils évacuaient le quartier qu'ils avaient rasé. Solf eut un énorme sourire en entendant du bruit. Il en restait donc encore ! Voilà qui le ravissait.

\- Observez bien, Davies.

Plus ou moins forcée, Tiana le regarda à l'œuvre. _Monstrueusement efficace._ Oui, c'était le mot, se dit-elle en le voyant taper des mains, se fichant de quelle partie du corps des ishvals il explosait. Des morceaux de chair, de cerveau, tout y passait. Cette fois, elle ne put se retenir et rendit ce qu'elle avait mangé dans le train en arrivant. Un clairon résonna. C'était visiblement l'heure de manger. Tiana l'ignora en continuant de se vider, les images des victimes de Kimblee puis des siennes passant en boucle dans son esprit.

Elle sentit tous les soldats la dépasser et sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. En tournant la tête ce fut dans les yeux bleu clair de son supérieur qu'elle tomba.

\- Je me disais bien que vous preniez trop bien la chose, sourit-il.

Tiana essuya sa bouche, sûre de n'avoir plus rien à rendre et se redressa lentement. Elle se sentait légèrement affaiblie, mais cela était aussi dû à sa perte de sang de la matinée.

\- Allons manger, ordonna-t-il. La journée est loin d'être terminée, vous savez.

Solf fixa un instant l'adolescente. Il avait été étonné de ne pas la voir réagir ce matin. Mais après l'avoir vu à l'œuvre, elle avait finalement craqué. Il n'en était pas peu fier. Il aimait donner ce genre de réactions avec son alchimie. Ils rattrapèrent l'unité et se dirigèrent vers un bâtiment effondré. Amestris l'avait récupéré il y a peu et en avait fait une sorte de cantine sur le terrain.

Maes Hughes leur fit des signes et Solf sut aussitôt que ce n'était pas pour lui.

\- Allez-y. Rien ne vous interdit de manger avec des moins gradés que vous. Et ensuite vous vous ferez examiner par les Rockbell. Ils officient non loin d'ici.

Tiana rejoignit le petit groupe de soldats et constata que l'alchimiste de flammes en faisait partie. A ses côtés, une sniper. Blonde aux cheveux courts, ses yeux marrons était cernés.

\- C'est donc toi la fameuse Tiana ! S'exclama Maes Hughes.

Les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts, il portait également des lunettes.

\- Tes parents parlaient beaucoup de toi.

\- Et Gracia beaucoup de vous, rétorqua-t-elle avec un fin sourire.

\- Oh ne me vouvoie pas. Tu as un grade plus élevé que moi. Je te présente Riza Hawkeye et Roy Mustang, que tu as dû croiser ce matin.

Tiana acquiesça et prit l'assiette tendue par Maes. Jolie attention, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne serait pas capable d'avaler une seule bouchée.

\- Tu devrais manger, intervint Mustang. Je sais que c'est dur mais… Toi plus que tout autre tu dois prendre des forces.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda-t-elle, presque vexée.

\- Tu es la plus jeune recrue depuis le début de cette guerre. Tu es encore en croissance.

Tiana reposa l'assiette et son couvert.

\- Ca ne passera pas de toute façon, murmura-t-elle.

\- Ca doit être dur de bosser avec lui, dit Maes. Il est réputé pour… Son manque de sentiments je dirais.

\- Je pense que le plus dur c'est de se mettre à détester mon alchimie alors que je l'adorais avant. Et que ça me reliait à ma mère.

Tiana regarda le sable au loin pour ne regarder personne. C'était vrai. C'était exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Lorsqu'elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers eux, Roy Mustang la fixait avec compréhension. Aucun d'eux ne le savait encore, mais c'était là le début d'une grande amitié entre les quatre militaires.

\- Bon, je ferais mieux d'aller faire soigner ça, finit-elle par se lever, une fois sûre qu'elle ne mangerait rien.

Les trois militaires regardèrent son bandage rouge avec effroi. Sacrée blessure qu'elle s'était faite. Tiana partit dans la direction que lui avait indiquée Solf sans se rendre compte que celui-ci la suivait du regard. Tout comme le soldat qui l'avait abordée. L'adolescente atteignit rapidement un bâtiment dédié aux soins et y entra.

\- Urey, plus de bandages s'il te plaît !

Il y avait de l'agitation et Tiana hésita. Mais sa main avait réellement besoin de soins. Peu importait qu'elle ne supporte pas les aiguilles.

\- Excusez-moi…

\- Oh ! S'étonna un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus.

Il semblait surpris par son âge.

\- J'aurais besoin de soins, monsieur.

Tiana était la plus sérieuse du monde alors qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans cet endroit.

Elle tendit sa main et Urey Rockbell prit un air professionnel. Celui-ci retira les bandages.

\- Ouh, pas beau à voir ! S'exclama le médecin. Heureusement que vous n'avez pas attendu la fin de journée, commandant.

\- Oh, par pitié, ne me vouvoyez pas ! J'en ai assez de monsieur Kimblee avec ça. Je n'ai que seize ans, merde !

Urey eut un rire alors que sa femme Sarah le rejoignait. Elle avait également les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus.

\- Et tu t'appelles ?

\- Tiana Davies.

Le couple de médecins écarquilla les yeux.

\- La fille de Jack et Emily ? Il est allé jusque-là.

Tiana acquiesça alors qu'Urey prenait du fil et une aiguille et entreprenait de coudre sa plaie après l'avoir nettoyée. Sarah secoua la tête d'un air consterné.

\- Nous avons-nous-mêmes une petite fille, dit la femme.

Elle sortit une photo pour la lui montrer et Tiana sourit devant le cliché, grimaçant sous les coups d'aiguille. Elle passa ensuite du temps à parler avec le couple.

Le clairon résonna mais elle ne l'entendit pas et Urey prit soin de ne rien lui en dire. De toute manière, il n'avait pas fini de recoudre, la plaie était plus profonde qu'il n'y paraissait au premier regard.

\- Ah, Davies ! S'exclama Kimblee en entrant dans la pièce. Le clairon a sonné, vous ne l'avez pas entendu ?

\- Je viens seulement de finir de coudre sa plaie, intervint Urey.

Solf comprit mieux pourquoi elle paraissait si pâle. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait rien mangé, il l'avait parfaitement vu. Le médecin banda de nouveau sa main, plus proprement que ce que Solf avait fait dans la matinée.

\- Retournons-y, dit Solf une fois que ce fut fini.

\- Merci, souffla Tiana aux médecins.

Assez silencieuse, la rouquine lui emboîtait le pas sans rien dire.

\- Vous avez appris à utiliser une arme à feu avant de venir ?

\- Non. Mon père m'avait appris il y a des années. Afin que je puisse me protéger.

\- Si vous étiez trop haineuse ou impulsive vous auriez pu tuer le fameux Graves.

\- Mon père l'a uniquement fait pour que je puisse me protéger s'ils n'étaient pas là. Et ils rentraient souvent très tard. J'ai appris à me débrouiller seule dès l'âge de huit ans.

Solf eut un sourire. Elle était facile à énerver. Pas étonnant vu son jeune âge.

\- Je ne comptais pas critiquer votre père, vous savez. J'admirais vos parents. Je les respectais et je les respecte toujours. Ils ont toujours eu cette flamme, cette volonté, cette envie de survivre…

Tiana se tourna vers lui, le fixant avec intensité alors qu'il avait des mots gentils. L'homme passa lentement la main sur sa joue et remit une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille. L'adolescente se sentit à part à cet instant alors que lui aussi la fixait intensément.

\- Volonté ou détermination dont vous semblez avoir hérité, murmura-t-il en laissant sa main s'attarder sur sa joue pâle.

Tiana cilla, se demandant comment un homme aussi… Aussi assoiffé de sang pouvait se montrer si doux lorsqu'il la touchait. Comme durant la matinée quand il avait essuyé le sang sur son visage. Avant que Solf Kimblee n'ait lui-même compris, Tiana avait déjà compris qu'elle serait à lui. A cet instant, elle était déjà à lui. Elle le savait alors que les yeux clairs de l'Ecarlate ne la lâchaient pas et qu'il décidait que l'arrivée de l'adolescente dans son unité n'était pas si mal. Et qu'il décidait qu'elle serait une bonne distraction. Ca l'intéressait de savoir jusqu'où l'adolescente pourrait aller et à quel moment elle serait à lui.

Solf retira sa main et la fourra dans sa poche avec regrets. N'importe qui pouvait les voir et ça ne l'intéressait pas dans ces conditions. Il sourit cependant à l'idée de décimer des ishvals.

\- Pour vos parents, c'était votre image qui les rendait si déterminés, dit-il en reprenant sa marche. Mais vous ? Qu'est-ce qui vous donne envie de vivre ?

\- Ariana.

\- Ma nièce ? Mais ça ne fait pas longtemps que vous vous connaissez. Un an à peine.

\- Je suppose que comme nous avons toujours été seules toutes les deux, ça nous a rapprochées. Ca et l'alchimie.

Kimblee eut un bref sourire en voyant à quel point Tiana se détendait en parlant de sa nièce.

\- C'est ma sœur de cœur. Et je le suis aussi pour elle. C'est pour ça que je ne dois pas mourir. Je lui ai promis en partant.

Solf leva les yeux au ciel. En plus de ça, il allait devoir s'assurer que la rouquine tienne sa promesse. Ariana ne supporterait pas de la perdre. Et il ne supporterait pas de la voir s'effondrer. Solf Kimblee décida à cet instant de tout faire pour ne pas que Tiana Davies meure.

* * *

 **A bientôt :)**


	3. Trop impliquée pour reculer

**Voici la suite, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Trop impliquée pour reculer**

Tiana ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau couler sur son corps, nettoyant le sang de la journée. Les jours et les semaines se répétaient inlassablement. Se lever. Manger ou du moins essayer. Partir sous les ordres de Kimblee et tuer, jusqu'à midi. Manger. Recommencer. Rentrer au camp. Se laver et manger. Dormir. Le tout entrecoupé du regard de Kimblee sur elle. Ou de Graham, celui qui lui avait demandé son âge à son arrivée. Et elle préférait de loin celui de Kimblee. Tiana ferma un instant les yeux, revoyant dans un flash les gens qu'elle avait tués aujourd'hui. Les familles, les enfants… Elle mit la main sur sa bouche et étouffa un sanglot. C'était invivable. Insoutenable… Elle ne craquait d'habitude que dans sa tente, mais elle revoyait en boucle l'image de ces enfants. Qui mourraient par sa faute. A cause de son alchimie. Tiana regarda ses mains avec horreur. Elle ne versait pas le sang directement avec, mais elle en était la cause. Elle détestait son alchimie ! La jeune fille se roula en boule au sol carrelé en se fichant de l'eau qui coulait encore.

La rouquine sursauta quand quelqu'un éteignit l'eau et qu'on lui posa une serviette sur les épaules en la frictionnant doucement. La personne dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui lui allaient devant les yeux et elle reconnut Hawkeye. C'est vrai qu'elle l'attendait à l'extérieur des douches. Mieux valait être prudentes… Riza emballa Tiana comme une enfant dans la serviette et la guida jusqu'à sa pile d'habits. Restée dans un état second, Tiana ne pleurait plus et consentit à s'habiller. Riza attendit qu'elle ait fini avant de coiffer avec lenteur ses cheveux qu'elle attacha en natte. En silence, la sniper la guida jusqu'au réfectoire. Il était l'heure de manger. Tiana marcha avec automatisme et Hawkeye la fixa avec un peu d'inquiétude. Elles s'assirent toutes deux avec Hughes et Mustang qui semblaient se disputer. Maes avait encore dû parler de Gracia et Roy se moquait de lui. Les deux hommes se turent quand les filles arrivèrent. Les yeux rouges de Tiana étaient bien trop voyants pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle avait pleuré. Riza secoua la tête, Tiana était hermétique aux paroles et se contenta de picorer son plateau avant de souhaiter bonne nuit d'une voix éteinte, de se lever et de quitter l'endroit.

La rouquine se dirigea vers sa tente sans y penser.

\- Oh, voilà mon commandant préféré !

La jeune fille grogna pour toute réponse et prit un air noir quand Graham prit son bras pour la stopper.

\- Oh, on dirait que tu as pleuré ? Je peux te consoler si tu veux. Ma tente t'est ouverte comme je te l'ai déjà dit.

Solf sifflotait, les mains dans les poches. Prendre sa douche après une journée de meurtres le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Il s'arrêta de siffler en voyant Davies faire face à Graham qui tentait de la coller contre lui et s'arrêta d'avancer, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer avec curiosité. Bien sûr, il interviendrait si ça dégénérait trop, mais la gamine semblait maîtriser la situation. De toute manière personne n'aurait ce qu'il convoitait la concernant. Il s'approcha un peu plus, pour saisir ce qui se disait.

Tiana arracha férocement son bras de la prise de Graham qui prit à son tour un air noir qui était effrayant.

\- Pas assez bien pour toi, petite ? Gronda-t-il en fermant le poing comme s'il voulait la frapper.

\- Vas-y, cogne ! L'encouragea-t-elle avec hargne. Te mettre un blâme me ferait le plus grand bien et t'empêcherait peut-être de me tourner autour comme tu le fais depuis que je suis arrivée. Et de comprendre que non veut dire non et rien de plus !

\- Cogner une fille n'est pas dans mes principes, commandant.

Tiana eut un rire méprisant.

\- Tu sembles justement être le genre de mec à frapper une fille si elle ne te donne pas ce que tu veux alors pardonne-moi d'en douter !

Cette fois elle l'avait vraiment énervé et elle esquissa un sourire en le voyant prêt à charger. C'était justement ce qu'elle attendait. Elle ne bougea pas alors qu'il avançait vers elle puis leva la main qu'elle avait discrètement mis dans son gant alchimique, et la posa sur son visage, joignant les deux doigts, de minces éclairs bleus jaillissant.

\- Tu veux que je te défigure ? Ca t'apprendrait peut-être à rester à distance quand on te le dit. Un claquement de doigt et c'est fait. Ca ne me dérange pas, tu sais.

\- Non, Davies, je t'en prie, se mit-il à supplier.

\- Je préfère ça. Assure-toi de rester loin de moi ou je te règle ton compte.

Graham détala sans répondre et elle soupira de soulagement.

Solf applaudit en s'approchant de Tiana qui se tourna vers lui.

\- Bien joué, mademoiselle Davies !

Le sourire de l'Ecarlate se fana en voyant ses yeux. Il s'approcha de Tiana qui ne bougeait pas et dont l'air noir avait disparu.

\- Vous avez pleuré, dit-il en passant lentement la main sur sa joue, comme il le faisait très souvent lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

Il n'avait jamais vu de traces de larmes sur le visage de la rouquine depuis qu'elle était au front.

\- Je ne le fais que sous ma tente d'habitude.

Tiana soutint le regard qu'il lui lança sans réussir à comprendre ce qui agitait l'homme face à elle alors que sa main quittait sa joue et caressait brièvement ses cheveux encore humides.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils tandis qu'il prenait fermement son bras et l'amenait à la tente des supérieurs.

Elle n'aimait pas aller là-bas. Il n'y avait en général que des alchimistes d'état ou des plus hauts gradés qui semblaient méprisants. Elle s'avisa qu'elle n'y avait jamais vu Roy Mustang. Solf l'installa d'autorité à la table qu'il occupait toujours et posa deux cafés devant eux. Il eut un sourire moqueur en voyant sa grimace tandis qu'elle prenait le gobelet entre ses mains.

\- Vous auriez préféré un chocolat chaud ? Railla-t-il.

Tiana lui lança un regard noir ce qui accentua son sourire tandis qu'elle se contentait de tenir le café dans ses mains sans le porter à sa bouche.

\- Et donc, pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Demanda Solf comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas interrompus pour venir jusqu'ici. Pour les meurtres commis pour le Führer ?

Etonnamment ce n'était pas pour ça. Les meurtres, elle avait fini par s'y habituer. Solf mit les mains sous son menton en l'observant réfléchir.

\- Non.

L'air surpris de Solf la fit brièvement sourire. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'elle nie.

\- J'ai fini… Par m'y habituer. Et ça semble cruel de le dire comme ça.

\- Réaction normale après des semaines à vivre de ça. Bien que je sois surpris. Vous tenez mieux le coup que ce cher Armstrong.

Il était inutile de le mentionner. L'alchimiste aux bras puissants semblait sur le point de craquer.

\- Je tiens moins bien quand je vis des journées comme aujourd'hui.

Solf fronça les sourcils en cherchant de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'avait rien remarqué de spécial.

\- Ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est quand je dois tuer des enfants. Surtout… Surtout de l'âge…

\- De ma nièce ? Termina Solf.

Il était toujours surpris par la force du lien qu'entretenaient Ariana et Tiana. Elle acquiesça et il n'en fut cette fois pas surpris.

\- Tuer ces enfants contribue à la protéger. Vous le savez, non ?

Tiana était incapable de résister à la voix caressante qu'il venait de prendre et essaya de lui lancer un regard noir.

\- Je n'aime pas non plus tuer les hommes et les femmes. Mais je n'ai pas d'autres attaches qu'Ariana depuis que mes parents sont partis. Il n'y a que pour elle que je veux me battre.

Solf la fixa avec un sérieux peu coutumier. Il trouvait toujours que Tiana semblait adulte quand elle parlait ainsi. Elle avait un tel amour pour sa nièce… Et inversement. L'amour d'Ariana envers Tiana transparaissait dans ses lettres. Il avait beau être ce qu'il était, il trouvait cruel que les deux filles se soient trouvé une famille en l'absence de leurs proches et aient été obligées d'en être séparées un an après.

\- Mais la nuit, je n'arrive pas… Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Leurs visages me hantent et tournent dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à les oublier.

\- Et c'est une bonne chose. Car eux ne pourront jamais vous oublier.

Tiana écarquilla les yeux, pâlit puis eut un simulacre de sourire. La jeune fille porta le gobelet à ses lèvres, but une gorgée de café et le reposa avec une grimace. Kimblee se leva en secouant la tête d'un air moqueur. La rouquine abandonna là son gobelet et le suivit. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec des alchimistes comme Basque Gran ou Comanche.

\- J'ai dans l'idée que vous n'auriez pas fini votre café, mademoiselle Davies, taquina Solf.

\- J'ai dans l'idée que ça vous amuse, rétorqua Tiana avec un fin sourire.

L'Ecarlate sourit à son tour en se rapprochant légèrement d'elle.

\- Vous m'accompagnez jusqu'à ma tente ? Vous ne le faîtes pas d'habitude.

\- « D'habitude » ? Est-ce si quotidien que nous nous voyions en dehors de nos journées ?

\- Toutes les nuits, monsieur Kimblee !

La jeune fille rougit furieusement et Solf eut un éclat de rire. Tiana croisa les bras et bouda.

\- Vous me faîtes tant penser à une enfant… Soupira Kimblee.

\- Mais… Je suis une enfant !

Solf haussa un sourcil.

\- Tiens donc ! Habituellement, les jeunes n'aiment pas qu'on les traite d'enfants ! Et voila que vous réclamez d'en être une ?

\- Je donnerais tout pour n'être qu'une enfant et râler pour ne pas aller à l'école.

\- Mais quand vous rentrerez, vous pourrez sacrément bien vous défendre de Graves.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que je rentrerai… En vie ? Vous, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais moi…

\- Vous avez fait une promesse à ma nièce. Répondit Solf en la fixant avec intensité. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être du genre à rompre vos promesses !

\- Mais mes parents aussi avaient promis…

Solf posa les mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

\- Vous rentrerez en vie. Il n'est pas question que je revoie Ariana s'effondrer comme à la mort d'Eric.

La surprise se lut sur le visage de Tiana. Solf ne parlait jamais de son passé. Il mentionnait Ariana mais c'était tout. Sans qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, elle comprit qu'il _tenait_ à ce qu'elle rentre en vie. Pour Ariana.

Solf soupira encore une fois et murmura tout près de son oreille.

\- Je ne vous laisserais pas mourir sous mon commandement.

Un frisson la prit quand ses lèvres effleurèrent si brièvement son cou qu'elle crut l'avoir rêvé. Solf se recula comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Ca n'aurait été que de lui, il l'aurait embrassée avec fougue. Mais il trouvait plus amusant de faire les choses lentement, au rythme de Tiana.

\- Bonne nuit, mademoiselle Davies, dit-il en souriant de son air perdu.

Il comprenait parfaitement que des hommes comme Graham veuillent aller plus loin avec elle. Mais ce genre de rustre ne savait pas attendre et faire dans la finesse. Tiana lui répondit avec un temps de retard avant de se coucher dans sa tente.

Quant à lui, il se remit à siffloter en se rendant à sa propre tente. La soirée l'avait rendu plus que guilleret. Bien qu'une partie de son cerveau lui disait de se méfier de ce que Graham pouvait faire pour se venger de la gamine. La gamine… Il avait tendance à oublier qu'elle en était encore une quand il se distrayait avec elle. Mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il la ferait rentrer en vie. Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Il la ferait rentrer, pour le bien d'Ariana, qui s'était enfin fait une amie.

* * *

Ariana sautillait d'impatience. Elle avait passé des semaines à tenter de convaincre Gracia et y était enfin parvenue. Elle voulait appeler son oncle à Ishval. Et comme les appels revenaient cher il avait fallu un temps à Gracia pour accepter. Ariana avait travaillé dur à l'école et avait même fait un travail de baby-sitting. Elle avait même demandé à Gracia si elle voulait appeler Maes mais elle avait secoué la tête, lui assurant qu'ainsi elle aurait du temps pour Tiana.

La blondinette tritura le fil du téléphone tandis que le bip de la tonalité se faisait entendre.

\- C'est un appel pour qui ? Demanda la réceptionniste.

\- Pour le commandant Solf Kimblee.

\- Oh, vous avez de la chance. Son unité est rentrée il y a peu.

Ariana en soupira de soulagement.

\- Et de la part ?

\- De sa nièce, Ariana Kimblee.

\- Attendez un instant.

Ariana soupira et attendit les quelques instants qu'il fallut pour chercher Solf.

\- Ariana, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Oh, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, oncle Solf ? Taquina la blonde.

Elle était persuadée qu'il venait de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es ma seule famille, Aria', bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi. D'autant plus que je sais que les appels peuvent coûter cher.

\- Oh, j'ai fait du baby-sitting pour convaincre Gracia. Mais tes remarques cinglantes me manquent.

Elle entendit le sourire dans sa voix, lorsqu'il lui répondit :

\- Je dois avouer que nos taquineries me manquent à moi aussi.

\- Et puis je voulais te dire que j'ai eu les meilleurs résultats ce trimestre !

\- Un trimestre est déjà passé depuis que…

\- Oui depuis que Tiana t'a rejoint. Elle va bien ?

Solf hésita un instant. Il ne savait pas de quoi parlaient les deux filles par lettre et il ne voulait pas que sa nièce s'inquiète.

\- Aussi bien qu'on peut aller pour son âge en étant au front.

\- Elle va mal, donc.

\- Elle se débrouille mieux que ce que je pensais. Certains auraient déjà craqué avant. Mais elle a une grande détermination et une grande force. Et une forte volonté de vivre.

\- Dis donc, oncle Solf, c'est la première fois que je t'entends vanter les mérites de quelqu'un d'autre que toi ou moi…

\- Et ? Je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui a de la valeur !

Ariana resta un instant silencieuse pour le faire mariner un peu. Leur relation était ainsi. Entre piques et taquineries.

\- Au fait, elle est dans le coin ?

\- Tu as de la chance, je me suis douté que tu voudrais lui parler alors quand on m'a dit que ma nièce m'appelait, je l'ai emmenée avec moi. Davies, Ariana voudrait vous parler.

\- Tu la vouvoie et tu ne l'appelles pas par son prénom ? Mais quel goujat !

\- Je suis son supérieur, Ariana.

\- Mais elle est du même grade que toi ! S'indigna-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai déjà expliqué par lettre qu'elle avait été mise sous mes ordres, ce qui fait de moi son supérieur.

\- Je ne comprendrai jamais l'armée.

\- Bon, je te la passe. Je ne veux pas que tout ça te revienne trop cher !

\- Salut, Aria' !

Ariana ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Solf fusillait actuellement Tiana du regard. C'était son surnom à lui qu'elle venait d'utiliser !

\- Tia', ça fait tellement du bien de t'entendre !

\- A moi aussi ! Tout va bien avec Gracia ? Et à l'école ?

\- T'inquiète pas ! En plus j'ai pu mettre en pratique ce que tu m'as montré avec un garçon !

\- Le coup de poing sous le menton que je t'ai appris ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal au moins ?

\- Celui-là même ! Non, il l'avait cherché, après tout !

\- Ariana… Tu crois que je devrais avoir peur ? Ton oncle n'a pas l'air content.

\- Davies, ne parlez pas comme si je n'étais pas là ! C'est quoi cette histoire de coup de poing ?

\- Je sens que ça va être ta fête ! Déplora Ariana.

\- Non mais je suis sérieuse. On croirait que je suis une ishvale qui lui a échappé vu son air noir !

Ariana ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire de même que Tiana sous l'air incrédule de Solf. Ce n'était pourtant pas si drôle, mais les deux filles ne pouvaient se retenir. Leur complicité revenait au galop, même juste au téléphone.

\- A ta place je partirais vite, une fois que j'aurais raccroché. En fait, repasse-moi mon oncle, la conversation va bientôt être coupée, ça te laissera un peu d'avance.

\- Ca marche. Elle veut vous parler.

\- Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu, Ariana Kimblee ? Gronda la voix de son oncle.

\- Mais techniquement, elle n'a rien fait de mal. C'est moi qui lui avait demandé de m'apprendre à me battre comme elle. Je voulais être en mesure de me défendre toute seule tout de suite. Elle, elle a dû apprendre sur le tas, c'était plus dur. De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait, non ? Faute avouée est à moitié pardonnée !

\- Toi tu sais toujours employer les mots qu'il faut hein ? Je te demande juste de ne pas te faire renvoyer de plusieurs collèges comme ce fut le cas pour ton amie.

\- Ma sœur de cœur, Solf. Tiana c'est la sœur ou l'amie que je n'ai jamais eu.

\- Et c'est bien pour ça que je la garderai en vie. Pour qu'elle tienne sa promesse de revenir auprès de toi.

Ariana eut un instant de silence après ce que son oncle venait de dire.

\- Tu fais vraiment ça pour moi ? Ou parce que tu t'intéresses à elle ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas ! Je suis sûre qu'elle est à ton goût !

\- Ariana Kimblee, je ne te permets pas ! S'indigna Solf.

\- Et elle m'a écrit que malgré tes façons de faire, tu étais toujours… C'était quoi le mot ? Gentil ou doux avec elle, je ne sais plus, quand vous êtes seuls. Et elle te trouve beau !

\- Ariana ! La reprit Solf.

\- Oh allez, ne dis pas le contraire. Tiana t'att… BIP BIP BIP.

Solf regarda le combiné d'un air bête avant de comprendre que la conversation avait duré trop longtemps. Il raccrocha et se tourna pour chercher Tiana qui était partie dès qu'elle lui avait passé Ariana. La jeune fille s'était rendue à sa tente et s'était allongée à côté pour regarder le ciel alors que le soleil se couchait.

\- Un spectacle magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Solf en s'allongeant à côté d'elle. C'était trop facile de vous trouver, vous savez.

\- Je ne me suis pas cachée. J'ai dû apprendre à me défendre toute seule et je suis heureuse d'avoir appris à Ariana à le faire.

Solf essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue du bout du doigt et elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait qu'à cet instant.

\- Pourquoi ? Murmura l'Ecarlate alors qu'elle tournait la tête et que leurs visages ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

\- L'entendre, c'était comme me retrouver à la maison, chez Gracia. Revenir à la réalité ensuite, c'est trop dur.

Solf garda le silence et prit sa main dans la sienne, la caressant sans rien dire. Tiana non plus ne dit rien et leurs regards ne se lâchaient pas.

\- Il paraît que vous me trouvez beau ?

\- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en détournant le regard mais en lui laissant sa main. Je suis sûre que beaucoup de femmes ont dû tomber sous votre charme.

Solf ne pouvait nier la chose. Il tourna la tête vers le ciel tout en continuant machinalement de lui caresser la main. Il sourit en sentant qu'elle nouait ses doigts aux siens. Tiana n'osait cependant pas le regarder et il se prit à croire que ce qu'Ariana lui avait révélé était vrai. L'Ecarlate se mit à bailler et se redressa en position assise. Tiana en fit de même et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Vous feriez mieux de vous coucher.

Il lâcha sa main, se releva et s'étira. Avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à en faire de même. Tiana trébucha légèrement et se retrouva contre le torse de Solf qui la serra doucement contre lui.

\- Ne me dîtes que vous ne l'avez pas fait exprès.

\- Oh, taisez-vous, grogna-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- C'est un jeu dangereux dans lequel vous mettez les pieds, Tiana, vous le savez ? Demanda sérieusement Solf sans pour autant la lâcher.

Tiana redressa la tête. Il ne l'avait jamais appelée par son nom. Il la fixa avec sérieux.

\- Je suppose que je suis déjà trop impliquée pour reculer maintenant.

Kimblee haussa un sourcil avant de sourire d'un air appréciateur.

\- Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un à connaître, murmura-t-il en la tenant contre lui.

Tiana posa la tête contre son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche.

\- J'ai hâte de la prochaine fois, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe. Bonne nuit, Tiana.

\- Bonne nuit, monsieur Kimblee, marmonna-t-elle en se rendant dans sa tente.

Et cette fois, ce ne serait pas les visages des ishvals qui la tiendraient réveillée.

* * *

Les quelques jours qui avaient suivi son appel, Ariana avait été fébrile et impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles de Solf et Tiana. Elle était sûre d'avoir visé juste. Tiana lui avait dit dans une lettre que son oncle était beau et qu'il se montrait différent avec elle quand ils étaient seuls. Et la façon dont Solf avait parlé de Tiana au téléphone ne pouvait que lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. La blonde sourit tout en continuant d'être impatiente de la suite des événements.

* * *

Tiana et Solf se trouvaient en mauvaise posture. Ils avaient été séparés de l'unité et combattaient dos à dos. Tiana essuya du sang coulant de sa bouche. Les ishvals les encerclaient et elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait peur même si elle ne le montrait pas. Les hommes et les femmes face à eux avaient le regard brûlant de haine. Solf de son côté analysait leurs options du regard. Il fit bouger la pierre philosophale dans sa poche. Il ne voyait pas d'autre option. Il allait cependant devoir faire vite. Le simple fait que Tiana ou lui bouge les condamnerait à mourir. Et il ne comptait pas tuer les ishvals au prix de leurs vies. Le problème allait être les dommages collatéraux causés par l'explosion. Ils avaient été isolés sur une petite place et la pierre allait faire des dégâts considérables. Solf se décida en sentant Tiana agripper la manche de son uniforme. Elle finissait par montrer inconsciemment sa peur.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rappelez-vous, je ne vous laisserai pas mourir sous mes ordres.

\- Que de romantisme dans une telle situation ! Railla Tiana.

\- Ah, vous trouvez ? Mais je suis loin d'être romantique.

\- Je pense qu'il y a plus important que de débattre de ça !

Solf eut un petit rire.

\- J'ai bien une idée mais il risque d'y avoir des dommages collatéraux.

\- Faîtes donc, il faut nous sortir de là !

\- A trois, plaquez-vous au sol. Avec un peu de chance, ça réduira les dommages pour vous.

\- Compris.

\- Un.

Les ishvals finirent par s'avancer vers eux, un air de vengeance sur le visage.

\- Deux.

Tiana se tendit et se colla plus encore contre Solf qui ne put retenir un léger sourire.

\- Trois !

Sitôt dit, Tiana s'allongea au sol. Un peu étonnée que Solf reste debout, elle crut le voir saisir quelque chose dans sa poche avec rapidité. Il joignit ensuite les mains et l'explosion qui en découla fut plus que violente. Malheureusement, malgré les précautions de l'Ecarlate, elle se retrouva soufflée dans une ancienne maison en compagnie de plusieurs ishvals.

En les voyant se lever elle voulut en faire de même et fut surprise de se sentir vaciller sur ses jambes. Elle baissa le regard vers ses côtes et vit un gros clou planté dans son uniforme bleu. Un gros clou entouré d'une tâche de sang qui s'agrandissait. Elle savait que le retirer serait une mauvaise idée. D'autant qu'il y avait trois ishvals face à elle. Et eux étaient en bon état. Elle saisit son pistolet d'une main tremblante alors qu'ils l'encerclaient. Elle visa rapidement celui face à elle mais rata son coup et l'atteignit à l'épaule. Les deux autres en profitèrent pour se rapprocher d'elle et la rouer de coups. Tiana se roula en boule et grimaça des coups de poings et de pieds qu'elle se prit dans le dos. Elle crut entendre des explosions au loin, mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que Solf la rejoigne. Elle se sentait déjà faiblir de la perte de sang et le clou entravait ses mouvements. Il suffisait qu'il soit rouillé et elle attraperait le tétanos.

\- Tu vas crever, raclure ! S'énerva l'un d'eux.

Tiana leur fit un sourire et claqua des doigts, les électrifiant tous d'un coup.

La rouquine décida d'aller en direction de Kimblee. Elle ne tarderait pas à s'évanouir, elle le savait parfaitement. Elle se leva difficilement et se retint de regarder son flanc.

\- Oh bon sang, monsieur Kimblee, où êtes-vous ?

Elle atteignit avec la lenteur d'un escargot la ruelle dans laquelle ils avaient été piégés et qui était dévastée et fumante de cendres. Elle réussit à faire encore quelques pas avant de tomber à genoux.

La jeune fille redressa la tête et il lui sembla apercevoir une silhouette marcher vers elle. Pitié, pas un ishval… Elle n'en sortirait pas vivante cette fois ! Tiana cligna des yeux et fut rassurée de voir que la personne portait un uniforme bleu.

\- Tiana ! S'exclama Solf en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il s'agenouilla face à elle et vit tout de suite son regard vitreux.

\- Je les ai eus… Marmonna-t-elle faiblement. J'ai bien cru y passer, pourtant.

Elle eut un rire qui la fit tousser. Solf baissa le regard sur ses côtes et la grosse tâche rouge autour du clou.

\- Vous pouvez vous lever ?

\- J'en doute. C'est déjà un miracle que je sois parvenue à les tuer et à arriver jusqu'ici.

\- Je suppose que je vais devoir vous porter. Et ce n'est même pas la peine de penser à vous porter sur mon dos. Ca ne ferait qu'enfoncer ce maudit clou dans votre flanc.

Sol passa les bras sous ses genoux et sa nuque et la souleva, étonné qu'elle ne pèse pas plus lourd que ça. Il la sermonnerait plus tard. Elle avait besoin de soins. Heureusement qu'ils étaient sur le point de rentrer après avoir rasé ce quartier. Ils n'étaient donc pas trop loin du campement.

Tiana fixa le visage dur et déterminé de Solf alors qu'il marchait vite. Il baissa un instant le regard vers elle.

\- Je vais mourir ?

\- Pas sous mon commandement. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Comme si elle attendait cette simple phrase, Tiana s'évanouit après qu'il ait grogné cette phrase, les sourcils froncés.

* * *

 **A la prochaine ^^**


	4. Sauter à pieds joints

**Hello, voici la suite ! Merci à Guest pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir et m'a motivée à publier la suite :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Sauter à pieds joints**

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Solf Kimblee attira l'attention de tous en arrivant au campement et en tenant une Tiana Davies couverte de sang.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? S'inquiéta Maes Hughes.

\- Etonnant que vous preniez soin d'elle ! Grogna Roy Mustang.

\- De l'air ! Cria Kimblee. Vous ne voyez donc pas que j'ai besoin de l'emmener aux soins ?

Les deux soldats se poussèrent et suivirent l'Ecarlate du regard tandis qu'il amenait Tiana au docteur Marcoh.

\- C'est une urgence, s'exclama Solf.

Le docteur Marcoh n'aimait pas du tout Solf Kimblee. Cet air goguenard qu'il avait eu en sachant de quoi était faite la pierre… Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y songer. Il appela des infirmières à la rescousse et fit signe à Kimblee de poser Tiana sur un lit. Les infirmières s'activèrent à enlever la veste d'uniforme sans toucher au clou et déchirèrent le bas de son marcel blanc.

\- Vous feriez mieux de la tenir, dit Macoh à Kimblee. On va retirer le clou et ça va probablement la réveiller de son inconscience.

\- Compris.

Solf saisit les poignets de Tiana et Marcoh retira le clou d'un coup sec. Tiana se redressa en hurlant de douleur et tenta de se débattre, cherchant ce qu'il se passait et ce qui lui arrivait tandis que les infirmières désinfectaient proprement la plaie. Solf resserra sa prise et Tiana écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte que c'était lui qui l'empêchait de se débattre.

\- Vous ne devez pas bouger. Les médecins font tout pour vous remettre en état.

Tiana baissa le regard et aperçut Marcoh qui s'apprêtait à recoudre. Elle releva aussitôt le regard vers Kimblee qui hésitait à relâcher ses poignets. Le regard de l'homme se baissa sur son autre flanc ou un gros bleu violacé s'étalait.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il à Tiana.

Marcoh approuva d'un simple signe de tête. Faire parler Tiana la tiendrait un minimum tranquille.

\- Les trois qui ont atterri avec moi… Ils m'ont un peu montré leur colère…

Tiana eut un ricanement qui la fit grimacer et des larmes de douleur roulèrent sur ses joues. Solf lâcha ses poignets car elle ne se débattait plus et continua de lui faire la conversation. Ses mains tressaillaient juste quand elle souffrait trop mais elle ne montra pas plus de réactions par la suite. Une telle détermination forçait le respect, une fois de plus. Tiana se raccrocha d'une main tremblante au bras de Kimblee qui s'assit à son chevet durant le reste de l'opération.

\- Il faudra qu'on discute de certaines choses à votre réveil.

Tiana allait demander de quoi il s'agissait quand on lui administra un calmant qui la fit papillonner des yeux et elle fixa le visage trouble de Kimblee jusqu'à ce que ce soit le noir total.

\- Vous pourriez la guérir plus vite, dit Solf à Marcoh. Vous savez que j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Le docteur secoua la tête.

\- Il n'en est pas question, commandant Kimblee.

\- Vous comptez me refuser ça ?

\- Je compte surtout à ce que cette enfant puisse récupérer et profiter d'un sommeil réparateur durant les jours que dureront sa convalescence. On va en profiter pour lui administrer des vitamines, car, comme vous l'avez sans doute aussi remarqué, elle ne mange pas assez depuis qu'elle est ici. Je ne vais pas la soigner plus vite pour que vous puissiez jouer avec elle !

Après sa tirade, le docteur Marcoh planta Kimblee qui observa un instant le visage pâle de Tiana avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Qu'aurait-il pu opposer à Marcoh de toute manière ?

A peine fut-il éloigné de quelques pas de l'infirmerie que Roy Mustang le saisit au col. Kimblee esquissa un rictus moqueur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, l'Ecarlate ?

Il n'avait jamais vu Mustang s'énerver. Hormis quand il avait parlé à Riza Hawkeye.

\- Eh bien, Mustang, elle vous a tapé dans l'œil ?

\- On sait tous que c'est dans le tien qu'elle a tapé ! Rétorqua l'alchimiste de flammes.

\- Je ne lui ai rien fait. Ce sont nos amis les ishvals.

\- Oh, et vous avez tellement envie de la gamine que vous l'avez sauvée, n'est-ce pas ?

Le visage de Solf perdit tout air moqueur et ses yeux se réduisirent à deux fentes.

\- Je ne vous permets pas, Mustang. Je l'ai sauvée parce qu'elle est sous mon commandement et que n'importe quel alchimiste est précieux. Si vous teniez tant à ce que je ne m'approche pas d'elle vous n'aviez qu'à la prendre sous votre commandement au lieu de rechigner à la tâche.

Solf se dégagea d'un coup sec.

\- Tout le monde sait que vous jouez avec elle. Comme si la guerre n'était pas suffisante à la briser. Vous êtes un monstre.

\- J'ai l'habitude qu'on me dise ça, chassa Solf d'un geste de la main avant de se diriger vers le réfectoire. Vous n'avez pas pensé que ce que je faisais l'empêchais de penser à ce qu'elle devait faire sur le front ? Elle a tout choix. Je suis peut-être un monstre, mais je ne suis pas homme à forcer une femme. Et je vous interdis d'avoir pitié et de penser que Tiana Davies a besoin qu'on lui vienne en aide. Vous ne savez pas à quel point elle peut être forte.

Solf laissa Roy sur ces mots. Mustang quant à lui entra dans l'infirmerie et fixa le visage de Tiana avec désapprobation.

\- Pauvre petite, murmura Marcoh en arrivant à ses côtés. J'ai entendu dire que Raven allait faire une inspection.

\- Et ? Demanda Roy.

Si Marcoh lui révélait ça, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

\- J'ai dans l'idée qu'il va vouloir utiliser son alchimie… Pour les mêmes choses que la vôtre.

Le visage de Mustang se décomposa en imaginant Tiana torturer des hommes pour l'armée.

\- Combien de temps restera-t-elle en convalescence ?

\- Plusieurs jours. Sûrement une semaine étant donné que nous faisons notre maximum pour qu'elle récupère en sommeil et nourriture.

Roy approuva, fixa encore Tiana et quitta l'infirmerie. Il se sentait toujours pris d'un élan surprotecteur envers elle. Un peu comme un grand frère. Maes et Riza se sentaient pareils vis-à-vis d'elle. Tiana était une petite sœur pour eux trois.

* * *

Avec le plus de discrétion possible, Ariana alluma la lumière de sa chambre et continua de lire ce qu'elle avait « volé » à la bibliothèque. Personne ne l'aurait autorisée à emprunter un tel ouvrage vu son âge. Et dès qu'elle en aurait fini avec le bouquin, elle le replacerait ni vu ni connu. Bien qu'elle ne se sentît pas fière de son acte. Tiana et Solf n'auraient pas aimé voir ça. Mais depuis que sa sœur de coeur était partie au front, cette idée l'obsédait. Il n'y avait que ça pour les rendre heureuses toutes les deux. Elle le savait parfaitement.

Entendre la voix de Tiana et Solf au téléphone lui avait fait du bien. Mais une fois qu'elle avait raccroché, elle s'était de nouveau sentie plus seule que jamais. Maintenant, elle ne se rendait plus du tout au collège. Et comme elles n'avaient jamais fait le changement d'adresses quand elles avaient été confiées à Gracia, celle-ci n'était au courant de rien. La blonde passait son temps à se cacher à la bibliothèque. Si des policiers la voyaient trop souvent vagabonder dans les rues, ils finiraient par l'interroger et ça remonterait aux oreilles de Gracia. Ce qu'elle voulait éviter au maximum. Elle ne tenait pas à l'énerver ni à la peiner car la femme prenait soin d'elle comme elle le pouvait. Et qu'Ariana s'était attachée à elle ne voulait pas la décevoir.

Elle sortit son bloc-notes et un stylo et se mit à recopier ce qui l'intéressait. Avec ça, Tiana et elle pourraient réaliser ce qu'elle avait prévu. Tiana ne refuserait pas, pas vrai ? Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle comprendrait bien qu'il n'y avait que comme ça qu'elles puissent redevenir heureuses toutes les deux. Comme avant ! Ariana sourit, elle était sûre de retrouver une famille heureuse en faisant ça. Elle aurait bien tenté de faire la chose toute seule, mais elle considérait que c'était une chose qu'elles devaient faire ensembles. Comme elles étaient tellement liées depuis leur rencontre... Entendant des pas, Ariana fourra son bloc-notes et son stylo dans sa taie d'oreiller et éteignit sa lampe de chevet. Elle fit mine de dormir tout en s'excusant mentalement auprès de Gracia. Elle n'aimait pas la tromper ainsi et lui mentir la journée. Mais elle devait faire quelque chose pour retrouver une famille heureuse pendant que Tiana se battait pour le pays. Pas question de rester sagement assise sur les bancs de l'école à ne rien faire tandis que Tiana souffrait. Elle l'avait bien deviné dans ses lettres et entendu à sa voix malgré leurs plaisanteries. Combattre dans une guerre détruisait déjà des adultes, alors une adolescente…

Des heures plus tard, Gracia entra doucement dans la chambre et secoua Ariana par l'épaule avec une douceur toute maternelle. Ariana s'en voulut une fois encore de lui mentir. Gracia était si gentille avec elle que c'était dur de ne pas se sentir coupable.

\- Ariana ? Il est l'heure de te lever.

La blonde fit mine de se réveiller et s'étira. La fatigue n'était pas inventée, elle. A force de lire durant la nuit pour ses recherches, elle ne dormait pas beaucoup. Elle voyait bien Gracia s'en inquiéter et avait sorti comme excuse que sa sœur lui manquait surtout la nuit. Depuis le départ de Solf et des parents Davies, elles avaient toujours dormi ensembles. Le mensonge n'était pas totalement faux, ce qui la déculpabilisait un peu, au moins. C'était toujours ça de pris. Ariana s'habilla et descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner. Gracia lui avait préparé un bon petit-déjeuner, plus fourni encore que d'habitude. Ariana se jeta dessus avec joie. Elle aimait tous les efforts que faisait la femme pour la nourrir et la maintenir en bonne santé. Tiana et elle auraient pu tomber sur pire femme pour s'occuper d'elles au départ de leurs proches.

Gracia analysait discrètement la blonde du regard. Elle était soulagée de la voir manger avec autant d'appétit. Elle n'était pas dupe et savait que la collégienne séchait ses cours. Elle savait qu'elle passait ses journées à la bibliothèque, elle l'avait suivie un matin pour s'assurer d'où elle se rendait. La blonde était beaucoup trop évasive pour la convaincre. Elle avait été déçue, bien sûr, mais dans le même temps soulagée que ce ne soit que la bibliothèque et rien de plus dangereux. Ariana tenta de donner le change et d'avoir une conversation un minimum animée mais le silence retomba rapidement entre les deux filles qui songeaient à leurs proches qui devaient probablement déjà se battre en première ligne à cet instant. Gracia regarda Ariana préparer ses affaires pour faire mine de se rendre à l'école et prépara également les siennes. Elle tenait une petite boutique de fleurs. Elle serait devenue folle à rester à la maison sans rien faire alors que son fiancé était parti en guerre.

\- Passe une bonne journée, Ariana, dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elles, embrassant le front de la frêle collégienne.

Ariana la serra fort contre elle, de toutes ses forces. Gracia savait que c'était probablement sa façon pour s'excuser de lui mentir et de ne pas se rendre aux cours. C'était tous les matins et tous les soirs pareil et Gracia lui rendit son étreinte avec force. Aucune n'était dupe du mensonge à cet instant mais elles firent mine de l'ignorer.

\- Bonne journée, Gracia ! S'exclama ensuite la blondinette avec joie.

\- Bonne journée à toi, Ariana, on se retrouve ce soir !

Ariana eut un sourire et quitta la rue en sautillant légèrement. Elle s'assurait de paraître joyeuse. Gracia la suivit du regard avant de partir de l'autre côté. Sans songer une seule seconde que les recherches d'Ariana étaient beaucoup plus dangereuses qu'elle ne le pensait…

* * *

Tiana Davies luttait pour se réveiller. Elle entendait des voix et surtout, son estomac criait famine. Elle était littéralement morte de faim ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé à Ishval, mais ses yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à y parvenir et fixa le bâtiment de l'infirmerie. La dernière chose dont elle se rappelait c'était de s'endormir à cause des calmants alors que Kimblee lui disait qu'ils auraient à parler à son réveil. Tiana se redressa et fixa tous les fils auxquels elle était reliée avec un peu d'angoisse. Elle détestait ça. Ca lui rappelait son enfance. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser maintenant.

\- Ah, t'es réveillée, Lightning !

Tiana n'avait eu que peu l'occasion de parler à McDougal. Il la fixait souvent avec pitié. Son estomac se rappela à eux et l'alchimiste de glace eut un rire.

\- J'ai l'impression que t'as eu de la visite.

Il lui désignait une pile de barres chocolatées sur sa table de nuit.

\- Je suppose que ça vient de Hughes et compagnie.

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Une semaine.

\- Si longtemps ?

\- Ta blessure c'était pas de la gnognotte. D'ailleurs, tu risques de te faire engueuler par les médecins. Ils ont comblé ton manque de vitamines. Et je crois que Marcoh était plus ou moins content que tu dormes aussi longtemps. Si t'es comme moi la nuit, je comprends pourquoi. Bon, je vais leur dire que t'es réveillée.

Tiana suivit l'alchimiste de glace du regard. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui parlait autant. Qu'il lui parlait tout court en fait. Quand Marcoh arriva avec plusieurs infirmières, elle reposa la barre chocolatée qu'elle mangeait et comprit qu'elle allait en prendre pour son grade.

La nuit tombait et Solf se dérouilla les épaules. Encore une journée bien productive.

\- Ta protégée est réveillée, l'Ecarlate, dit McDougal en passant à côté de lui.

Il semblait être le seul en dehors de Tiana à pouvoir le supporter bien que l'homme était encore beaucoup trop humain aux yeux de Kimblee qui répondit d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

\- Mais puisque je vous dis que ça passe pas ! Criait Tiana. J'ai beau faire tous les efforts du monde, je ne parviens pas à manger un repas complet depuis que je suis ici.

\- J'ai vu dans votre dossier que vous étiez souvent hospitalisée en hiver lorsque vous étiez petite.

Solf s'arrêta pour écouter ce qui concernait le dossier médical de Tiana.

\- Je suis sensible au froid. Quand le temps se rafraîchit, je suis tout le temps malade. Heureusement que l'hiver n'est pas froid à Ishval. Enfin je suppose que les hautes instances ont bien dû le voir dans mon dossier.

\- Je lis que vous êtes restée hospitalisée tout l'hiver la première année où une hospitalisation est mentionnée.

\- C'est parce que j'avais attrapé une pneumonie. C'est à partir de là que je suis devenue sensible au froid. Que voulez-vous, une enfant de six ans qui sort sans veste pour se rouler dans la neige n'en ressort pas sans conséquences !

Solf décida de se montrer et entra dans la pièce. Tiana nota un regard entre Marcoh et lui, ces deux-là ne s'aimaient pas. L'Ecarlate croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur en attendant que les infirmières ne remplissent les formalités. Tiana enfilait une nouvelle veste d'uniforme et s'étirait en se mettant debout.

\- La plaie est bien refermée et ne devrait pas poser de problème. Assura Marcoh. Prenez garde de ne pas la rouvrir.

\- Je dirais aux ishvals de ne pas viser le flanc droit quand je serais face à eux, ricana Tiana et Marcoh leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Et mangez. Et dormez.

Tiana fit un signe de main comme pour chasser ses recommandations et Kimblee lui emboîta le pas quand elle sortit.

\- Vous allez mieux ?

\- Vous vous souciez de moi ? Dit-elle en le regardant de côté.

\- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! Vous êtes vraiment si sensible au froid ?

\- Oui. Dès qu'on est en septembre, je ne peux pas sortir sans être emmitouflée. Je ne veux pas attraper une autre pneumonie.

Kimblee garda un silence songeur tout en imaginant parfaitement une Tiana de six ans se rouler dans la neige sans veste sur le dos.

\- Je suppose qu'il n'est pas utile de vous demander si vous avez faim.

\- Touché.

Solf soupira mais ils se rendirent quand même au réfectoire où elle rejoignit Hughes et les autres.

Tiana fit l'effort de manger une pomme sous les regards désapprobateurs. Mais aucun ne lui dit rien. Roy fixait régulièrement Kimblee qui ne s'intéressait pas à eux mais ne parla pas de son altercation avec lui. Il savait d'avance que Tiana aurait détesté.

\- Et tu reprends demain ? Lui demanda Maes.

\- Oui. Même si j'aurais préféré rester dans mon coma. Rien de neuf je suppose ?

\- Hormis que décembre approche et qu'il paraît que les Rockbell gênent le front en soignant des ishvals, non.

Tiana se perdit dans ses pensées. Décembre hein ? Encore un Noël sans sa famille. Elle aurait aimé le passer encore avec Ariana. D'humeur assombrie, elle se mit à massacrer le pain sur le plateau de Riza.

\- Ce jour-là on aura un jour de congé et on pourra se détendre.

Tiana ne put s'en empêcher et eut un fou rire. Plusieurs soldats présents la fixèrent avec pitié. L'alchimiste Comanche marmonna sur les bébés qui n'avaient rien à faire au front.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que les croûtons y aient leur place non plus, rétorqua vertement Tiana.

Tous les soldats se mirent à rire et elle retrouva sa bonne humeur.

Une fois le repas fini, elle souhaita bonne nuit à Riza, Maes et Roy et se dirigea vers sa propre tente. La jeune fille eut un sourire quand la main de l'Ecarlate se noua à la sienne.

\- Moi qui pensais vous surprendre, releva Solf en la sentant se détendre.

\- Je sais vous reconnaître à force.

Les deux se regardèrent et s'arrêtèrent à côté de la tente de Tiana.

Solf passa la main dans ses cheveux avec la douceur qu'il avait toujours avec elle. Pour la première fois cependant depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Tiana avait envie d'autre chose. Elle le fixa avec une intensité qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue. Elle hésitait. Elle savait que si elle franchissait cette étape, ce serait terminé. Elle pourrait encore moins reculer. Solf se rendit compte qu'elle semblait en débat intérieur et attendit qu'elle se décide, bien qu'il ne sache pas de quoi il s'agissait. Tiana sembla choisir et le regarda avec détermination. La jeune fille se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec candeur. Plus que surpris par son audace, Solf la rapprocha de lui en la serrant à la taille et l'embrassa avec une fougue qui sembla la surprendre. Il sourit contre ses lèvres avant de passer à la vitesse supérieure et que leurs langues ne se trouvent. Tiana se pressa contre lui et noua ses bras sur sa nuque en répondant au baiser de Solf avec ardeur. Les deux alchimistes se séparèrent et Solf fixa les joues rouges de l'adolescente.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Dit-il. Vous êtes vraiment plus que surprenante.

Il l'avait gardée contre lui et elle ne bougeait pas. Solf et elle savaient tous deux qu'une étape venait d'être franchie. Elle avait déjà dit ne plus pouvoir reculer. C'était d'autant plus vrai à cet instant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait hésiter ?

\- Je savais que j'étais trop impliquée avec vous. Mais je… Je ne savais pas comment vous réagiriez.

\- Et ma réponse vous convient-elle, Tiana ? Murmura-t-elle tout proche de ses lèvres et elle frissonna de la façon dont il prononça son nom.

Plutôt que de répondre, elle l'embrassa à nouveau et Solf ne se fit pas prier pour répondre.

Dans l'ombre, un soldat les fixait avec jalousie et rage, incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle trouvait de mieux à Solf Kimblee plutôt qu'à lui. Les deux alchimistes se séparèrent, Kimblee caressa la joue de Davies et lui murmura bonne nuit avant de partir vers sa tente en sifflotant d'un air satisfait. Le soldat se décida. Il fallait agir avant qu'elle ne soit complètement à Kimblee. Il rongea son frein en attendant que la lumière de la bougie ne soit soufflée dans la tente du Commandant Davies. Puis il passa à l'action.

* * *

Tiana se tourna sur le côté en marmonnant dans son sommeil.

 _Des yeux rouges. Des cheveux blancs. Des regards féroces. Et du sang partout._

Elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar durant son coma et voilà qu'ils revenaient au galop. Elle fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil en sentant une masse la clouer au sol. Ses poignets furent maintenus dans une poigne de fer. Tiana ouvrit des yeux écarquillés mais ne fut que peu surprise de voir Graham sur elle.

\- Alors, on préfère les monstres aux gens normaux ? Dit-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Tiana chercha ses gants du regard, mais bien entendu Graham avait fait en sorte qu'ils soient hors de portée. L'homme ricana tout en passant la main sous son tee-shirt. Le contact la fit glapir, mais il la clouait trop fortement au sol pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper de ses mains baladeuses. Tiana ne voyait qu'une chose : elle se redressa et lui fit un regard charmeur. Graham lâcha ses mains avec un sourire et elle prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains. Stupide, Graham se mit à penser que la jeune fille cédait à ses avances. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fiche un coup de tête qui les sonna tous les deux mais lui permit de se dégager de lui.

\- DEGAGE, RACLURE ! Hurla-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Autant rameuter du monde au cas où il prendrait trop le dessus sur elle. L'homme la tira par la cheville et elle bougea dans tous les sens pour s'en dégager en continuant de hurler. S'il croyait l'avoir sans lutter, il rêvait.

Bientôt, ils retournèrent la tente en roulant sur le sol. Graham en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing sur le nez qui l'assomma quelques secondes.

\- Salope, grogna-t-il à son oreille. Quand c'est Kimblee tu te laisses faire !

Il fondit sur sa gorge qu'il mordit. Des deux mains elle le repoussa et se dépêtra de la tente avant qu'il ne puisse la rattraper. Il en sortit rapidement en cherchant à l'attraper par les cheveux. Tiana s'immobilisa sous la douleur puis eut un sourire retors avant de lui coller un coup de pied dans les parties, ce qui le fit lâcher et tomber à genoux. Elle le bourra de coups de pieds dans le ventre et aurait continué si elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient observés. Elle se stoppa et resta un instant les bras ballants en regardant deux soldats de son unité ramasser Graham et l'amener à l'infirmerie.

\- Remonter ta tente prendrait trop de temps, marmonna Roy en la rejoignant.

\- C'est pourquoi elle dormira dans la mienne, intervint Solf.

\- Pour la couper encore plus des autres, c'est bien, continuez, l'Ecarlate.

\- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, alchimiste de flammes. Et je vous ai déjà dit que Lightning était consentante.

\- Vous l'éloignez de tout et la gardez pour vous comme un jouet. Mais ce n'est pas une poupée, c'est une humaine. Elle n'est pas votre chose !

Il y eut un brusque silence, mais Tiana était bien trop sonnée pour réagir et ne vit même pas Roy s'en aller avec colère. Elle ne reprit ses esprits qu'une fois assise dans la tente de Solf. Celui-ci s'ingéniait à presser un mouchoir sur son nez et observait son cou d'un air dégoûté.

\- Sacrée raclée que vous lui avez mise.

\- Il l'a cherché, grogna-t-elle en grimaçant. Je préférais encore mes cauchemars à lui.

Solf ne fut pas surpris d'apprendre qu'elle cauchemardait comme tout soldat. Il continuait de fixer son cou avec agacement. Le suçon fait par Graham ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Solf s'agenouilla en face d'elle pour mieux essuyer son nez mais elle secoua la tête d'un air agacé avant de grimacer et de porter les mains à ses tempes douloureuses.

\- Vous avez mal ?

\- Je lui ai donné un coup de tête, à votre avis ? S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Rappelez-vous que je ne suis pas votre ennemi, grinça-t-il.

Tiana se tut et ferma les yeux en se laissant faire. Elle sursauta un peu quand il massa ses tempes mais soupira d'aise.

\- Nous ferions mieux de dormir, maintenant, assura Solf après quelques minutes. La journée sera dure demain sinon.

Tiana rouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que Solf avait récupéré ses affaires dans le tas que représentait sa tente pendant son « absence ». Il avait même mis une sorte de paravent pour qu'ils ne soient pas gênés en se changeant. Elle se coucha et se mit automatiquement en position fœtale sans sentir que Solf l'observa les longues minutes que durèrent son endormissement. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il se permit de fermer les yeux à son tour.

* * *

 **A la prochaine :)**


End file.
